Sadden My Soul
by LovelyCandieez
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a victim of bullying. Nobody understands how she feels, and she doesn't want anyone to know her problem. One day, Ikuto Tsukiyomi finds out her secret hidden by clothing. The scars all over her body gave him a clue of what's going on. He tries to find out what made her like this. One day, Amu can't take the bullying anymore, so she becomes done with life.
1. Day 1

**Now, I'm going to try to make two stories at a time! Yes, this is FunEveryWeek! Now, who's up for a little sad story along with a couple of tears?! I know all of you guys are. Why are you reading this then? Because you enjoy my writing. Thanks! I hope you'll enjoy this story. All the characters have different behaviors but Ikuto. =D The chapters go by days, BTW.**

* * *

Day 1

I walked slowly in the hallways, making sure not to make eye contact with any of these people. My buttoned up shirt shouldn't be unusual, and neither are these leg warmers. Why is everyone still staring at me? I don't talk to them... they constantly insult me for no reason. Maybe it's because I'm quie- agh! Oh... geez, I fell on my arm... ugh. It's Tadase... he tripped me again. This happens daily. I hadn't been focusing so I didn't notice his foot in the way. Everyone laughed, I felt a little embarassed by this. "Sorry..." I said quietly when I got up. Tadase laughed even louder, he laughed as if he was the king of the world, just by tripping me.

"Idiot!" some kid cried out. I moved my feet a little faster so I could get to my classroom and be protected by these terrible things by the teachers. I held my bag tight in my hands that was placed in front of my hips. I'm trying to hide my tears, but I just can't. Just put your head down and no one will notice your pathetic red face and cold tears running down it. And all this laughing, it's too loud so no one would hear your sobs. No one cares about you, anyways. I sobbed quietly while walking down the hallway that quieted down. I can't do anything about these people, I can't tell anyone. I don't want them to be worried, of course. Ah! My classroom! I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me, accidentally closing it on someone's foot.

"I'm really sorry!" I said, accidently revealing my soaked face. The girl screamed and when she was done, she slapped me across the face.

"How dare you?!" she screamed. Unluckily, the teacher hadn't come yet, so I was vulnerable to these bullies.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't... I didn't mean to do it! I swear!" The girl pinched her nose bridge and turned around from me and walked away from the door. I tried to stop crying before the teacher came, but unfortunately, they walked through the door right when that girl left. He saw me, Nikaidou-sensei saw me. My red, damp face, he saw it. Damn it!

"Himamori? What's wrong?" he asked, pronouncing my name incorrectly like normal.

"I... I shut my door on my foot," I said, accidently messing up my sentence from shock.

"What?" he asked, holding my shoulder. "Do you need to go to the nurse?"

"No, and I mean that I shut the door on my foot," I said, sniffling in the middle of the sentence. "My foot is fine."

"OK then, but be careful not to do that again." He let go of my shoulder and placed it on my head. I don't want anyone to help me. No one as nice as him. I am so looking forward to the end of the day.

When I got home, that navy blue haired kid named Ikuto was there, just talking to my parents like usual on the couch while watching TV with Ami. His parents had a close relationship to mine, so he usually came when his dad, Aruto, was too busy and couldn't take care of him. "I'm home. I'm going to skip dinner tonight to work on homework, is that alright?" I asked my mom, knowing that I'd just be crying through the rest of the day.

"Uhm, you'll be hungry though. Are you sure?" my mom asked.

"No, I'm fine. I have a lot of homework. Thank you for excusing me from dinner," I said, and ran to my room with my bag dragging behind me. I located my door upstairs and walked in quickly, shutting the door behind me then locking it. I leaned on my door, being exhausted from the day. I went over to my bed, and layed down on it, setting my face on my pillow. "Why?! Why me?!" I screamed while starting to sob. I took off my school uniform and stayed in my room, wearing my under clothes. I observed the scars on my leg in my long mirror in my room and wiped my tears away. My hand rubbed my arm, feeling the cold skin that made me shiver inside. Suddenly, when I was crying to myself, someone knocked on my door. I tried calming myself so I could atleast answer without cracking my voice. "Who is it?" I managed to get out. This was difficult.

"Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi," a deep voice said. He tried opening the door, but he failed since it was locked.

"I'm sorry. I'm really busy with my homework," I responded slowly.

"Eh? Could I come in and help?" he asked, using that pervy voice like usual. He was six years older than me, he's possibly a pedophile.

"No, I need to work on this myself. Can you please stop bothering me now?" I asked, trying to regain my voice from my throat that was dry.

"Sure. But can I come in later when you're done? We haven't talked in a few days." We usually talked every time he came, which was usually sometimes in the week.

"I'm sorry, I may not be able to finish my homework before you leave," I said, trying to avoid his entrance.

"I'm staying over for a couple weeks because my dad is on a business trip, so we could talk all that time." Those words shocked me. We didn't have a guest bedroom, so where was he staying?

"Where are you staying?" I said, shaking a little.

"Your room," he said, "So we can talk later. Is that alright?" he asked.

"S-sure." No. He can't stay in my room. He'll see my scars, and when I'll cry, and everything.

"Thanks. I'll go now. Good luck on your homework. Please try to finish it as soon as possible," I heard his footsteps leave, and I broke down again, knowing that I'm safe from being revealed. I dove into my bed, digging my face into my pillow again. I promised myself that I won't cry or cut for those weeks he's coming. But that's going to be hard... agh! I cried harder, so hard that it could've been heard from downstairs, where everyone else was. "Amu, I'm still here, did you know that? I'm coming in." I heard the door unlock. My heart stopped. The door opened slowly and it creaked while it did. Ikuto shut the door behind him and locked it after seeing the condition the young girl was in. "Amu, why are you crying? Are you alright? Are you sad that I'm staying here?" his eyes drifted around my entire body when he asked that with wide eyes. He put the key he used to unlock my bedroom door in his pocket. He had to be a pervert if he had that, that was a key that could unlock any door or lock. Of course I had to be the eleven year old with B cupped breasts. And of course I had to wear my lace clothing. I shouldn't have worn this. My scars... damn it! He saw my scars! He walked over and rubbed my back, which was soothing. I calmed down a little bit from his rubbing, but I still wailed. He made me sit up forcefully and he set me in his lap.

"Pedophile! Get me off your lap!" I screamed out from shock.

"Amu, I'm not going to do anything. I'm trying to help you, you don't want your parents to help you, do you? So please, quiet down." I shut my eyes tight, my eyes stinging with tears. My face fell onto his shoulder, and I started to dampen his shirt. He held me in a tight hug, and that didn't help me in any way. "You're a beautiful girl, Amu. When you cry, you look terrible." He tried comforting me with these lies. I removed myself from him and constantly punched his chest. "Ah, if that makes you feel better, go ahead and do it."

"Liar!" I screamed out. I hit him as hard as I could, and I fell to my side, laying on the bed again after my arms were exhausted. I felt my blanket being pulled from under me, and then it was placed on top of me. Then Ikuto in my face. I covered my face again in the pillow, sobbing not any louder.

"Calm down and sleep. You'll need your rest. And I'm not a pedophile, I won't do anything to you while you sleep." For some reason I trusted him. I tried calming down with deep breaths after revealing my face to the cold air that dried my tears. I shut my eyes and relaxed in my bed, still crying. All those things he said, they're lies. Once my mind said that, I broke down again. I started crying a little harder, and Ikuto held me in a hug on the bed with chin on my head. I didn't realize this until he talked again. "When you wake up, it might be night. I'll be awake and watching over you." Once I realized how ridiculous those words were, I stopped crying a little bit.

"Pervert!" I said and loosened my eyes. My short breaths stopped, and I was relaxing in his tight hold. His muscle on his arms were wrapped around me.

"Heh, I'm no pervert. You should be happy that you're with me. I'm going to protect you from now on, remember that, OK?" he said to me. That comforted me completely. I managed to get a nod out. "Inplus, we're getting married when you're older," I think he said right before I fell asleep.

When I woke up, he was right in front of me, his eyes were closed. There wasn't much light shining through my window, so I assumed that I'd slept for one or two hours. What did he say when I fell asleep again? Something about when we're older... marriage? No way! No, he couldn't have said that. Geez, this guy sure holds tight. I don't want to sleep anymore. I'll just have to go to tomorrow then. I tried releasing his grasp around me, and luckily, I did. I looked at him a little bit as he slept. He looks like... a cat. I couldn't resist but touch his hair. It was soft like cat's fur. His eyes started to flutter open. And while he did it, I got out of bed, I hope he didn't mind that. "Amu, now, where are you going?" he asked when he saw me standing up.

"I'm going... to go to the bathroom of course, I'll take a shower," I responded, making up something since I didn't really know where I was going.

"Eh? You're going to take a shower? But... the shower is too small." What? It wasn't small at all. "It's too small for two people, of course." What?! Did he read my mind or something?! Wait... too small for two pe- that pervert!

"No way! You're not coming in there with me!" I didn't know how I was feeling right now. Was I mad? But it was funny... but I'm still sad... "I'm going alone..."

"Well of course you're gonna be naked when you come in. Plus I'm 17, do you want me to see your bare body?"

"No! It's full of... never mind." I accidently revealed something terrible...

"Full of what?" he asked, his curious mind obviously stirring up. He sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Full of... scars..." I finally said. I grabbed a towel and my pajamas from my dresser. "I'm changing in the bathroom. You better be out of my room when I come back!" I looked at him and then at my make up counter. The box on it better not be any different than it is now.

"OK! I'll go now," he said with a smirk. "I see, you don't want to talk..." Then I remembered something as he stood up.

"Wait, you said something when I was sleeping. I know this is sudden but what did you say?" I asked.

"Nothing to your concern," he said, walking out the door. I sighed, and walked over to the bathroom after putting a shirt and pants on which both had long sleeves. I looked into the shower, and turned the nob. I should make it burn me. No one cares anyways, right? Well, of course no one does. But Ikuto will see... but I don't care what he does! It's for my own good! I started sobbing a little bit, with the hot tears rolling down my face. I stepped in the shower after stripping so no one would see, even though there was no one who would come in. I sat on the floor, which was what I usually did when I felt this way. It was unusual, but I needed to cry. You're worthless. Everyone thinks so. Whatever compliments you get, they're obviously lies. You think so yourself too. Look at your humongous yellow eyes, disgusting. That weird shaped nose isn't going to get you anywhere. What's that weird color on your lip, they're so fat too. What's with that bright pink color in your hair? It's outrageous and totally not cool. I can't take it anymore. I was born to die. The people at school agree with me. They would be happy when I died. I stepped out of the shower and turned the nob so the shower stopped. I put my old clothes back on but covered myself with a towel. I quickly headed to my room, forgetting to bring my other clothes with me. I walked in and locked the door again and took the towel off of me. I looked in my box after unlocking it that seated on my make up counter. There was a mirror in front of me, and I observed the weird looking red thing called my face in front of me. I felt the coldness when the air tried drying the water on my body and face. I took my blade from the box that seated on it. I took my pills incase I wanted to...

I put the towel back on me and ran back to the bathroom. I still cried, but I tried concealing the sound in the hallway. I layed down in the bath tub after locking the door, it was the most uncomfortable place ever. This was where I needed to go when I ever needed to cut myself up. I grabbed my blade and cried a little bit. These wrists... these wrists... cut them! I sobbed and it became hard to breathe. Nobody cares if I died of suffocation anyways... I looked at the blade again and brushed my finger over the edge, cutting it with the sharp blade. I placed the blade at my wrist and hesitated a little. Cut you idiot! It's better if you died anyways! Those mean comments from the school made me realize how terrible my life was anyways... I dug the blade into my skin and cut it a little. I need this pain. No one cares about your cuts. No one cares about you. Die. Everyone would laugh at your funeral. I... I hate my life! I brushed the blade against my skin quickly, and blood immediately came out. It hurt, but I deserve it. I let it bleed a little. I did another cut against my skin, and it was deep. I cried hard, and it became really difficult to breathe. I did a couple more cuts, and my hand and wrist were covered in blood. I was shaking from the pain. I moved my hand to my upper thigh, and brushed it against it, not doing anything to it. The pain hurt and I could hardly move my hand. I moved it a little faster, and I cut my leg, letting the blood flow out. I didn't bother trying to dry my tears, more tears would come and wet it again. I put the blade against my skin, and started cutting my skin, slowly and made sure it was deep. Tons of blood came out and I cried out from the pain.

I dropped the blade on the part of the bath tub to my right. I put my left arm that was cut on my head so the cuts were exposed to the air and I grabbed my pills. I opened the container and dumped them in the bath tub's space beside me. I decided I wanted this. I don't want to live this miserable life anymore. I put one large pill in my mouth, and took some water from the bath tub. I put another one in, and another, and another, until there was no more. I layed there in the bath tub for a couple minutes, knowing what I did was best. I cried and knew that I wouldn't feel pain anymore. I thought to myself as the tears rolled down my eyes, everyone will be happier now. Now there was blackness, and it was clear that I passed out. No one cares if I die.


	2. Day 2, First Half

**Candi: Welcome! It's LovelyCandieez!~ I changed my name from FunEveryWeek to LovelyCandieez because I decided that I couldn't keep the promise that was in my name because once September starts, my schedule becomes busier O3O" Well, I hope you enjoy this chap-**

**Ikuto: Shut up.**

**Amu: Come on, Ikuto, she's trying to introduce the readers...**

**Candi: It's OK. As long as someone sexy is interrupting me, I don't mind.**

**Amu: Agreed... *blushes***

**Ikuto: You don't own us, right?**

**Candi: Erm, no and why?**

**Ikuto: Just making sure... because I don't feel quite sexy enough... *takes shirt off and woos all 'em other girls***

**Candi: What... *totally red blood falling from nose* How could you not be sexy?!**

* * *

Previously:

Ikuto finds out about her secret when he finds her crying in her room. Later, Amu commits suicide.

Day 2

I woke up in the bathtub that was dried and covered in blood. What? Did it not work? I moved my upper body up so I was over the other edge of the bath tub, and the puke flowed out of me. Was someone touching me? My back feels warm... was someone patting my back? Oh no... agh, this puke tasted terrible. It's stinging my throat... "It's OK, Amu," a deep voice said. Was it Dad? It might be Ikuto... because the door was locked. I was finally done puking up the pills. I looked to my side to see who was in the room.

"Ikuto. How long have you been in here?" I asked quietly, as I couldn't make much sound with my stinging throat. "Why didn't you just stay out there and let me die on my own?" I rubbed my neck so it wouldn't sore as much as it did right now from laying in the bath tub.

"I realized that you've been in here for the longest time ever, and the door was locked, so I knew what was happening. I had to make sure you would stay alive," he told me. What a lie, no one wants me alive.

"Didn't you have a sister or something? Go talk to her, and stop bothering me. Just let me be!" I said and reached for my blade which hadn't been there. Where was it?!

"My sister commited suicide three years ago. I can't talk to her. And you're looking for your blade, aren't you? It's somewhere secret," he said.

"What, the 'somewhere secret' is the trash can?" I asked.

"Nope." He lifted my body. Why the hell is he lifting me?! He can't possibly bring me back to my room in this state! He put a towel over me so no one could see it. I saw the window outside, and it had looked like the sun was rising. Not like anyone was awake, so what was the point of putting the towel on me?

"Let me go," I told him. He didn't put me down but he just smirked. The damn boy smirked...

"We're going to your room. You're not going to school today, you're going to stay home. Your excuse is that you're sick and that I'm going to take care of you, OK?" he told me. Why is he doing this? For my own good? He said something about his sister suiciding, did he experience something like this before? He opened the door to my room and threw me onto my bed.

"Hey! Why are you taking care of me?!" I asked him, curious to know his answer. Why is he the only one who cares?

"Everyone cares. Who wants an innocent little girl to die?" he asked and sat right next to my laying body. I looked at my cuts and felt them sting a little still. "By the way, it's about five o'clock. You've been passed out for a while." He rubbed my thigh that wasn't cut. What a pervert! I slapped his hand hard with my left one and I felt the stinging cut when I bent my wrist. "Ouch, Amu-chan!" When did someone start calling me that?

"Amu-chan? Why are you calling me that?" I asked him.

"What? Would you rather I call you Amu-koi?" he teased.

"No!" I screamed a little too loudly. He covered my mouth and looked at the door. Luckily, there were no other noises than our breathing.

"Would you like to go on a date today?" he asked me. The question shocked me. A date? Total pedophile...

"No..." I responded a little louder, my throat stinging less.

"Well you won't be doing anything else. You won't go to school so it'd be better if we went out to eat," he suggested.

"What about... a movie?" I asked him.

"Oh, so you _do_ want to go on a date. OK then, we can go to the movie theater around ten when everyone is gone and then we'll pick a movie to watch." I nodded and put my hand to my head. I started getting a slight head ache from earlier.

"Wait... were you watching me there in the bath tub the whole time... seeing when I'll wake up?" I asked him. I saw him nod and groaned. "Pervert... what did you do to occupy yourself? Jack off at my sleeping body or molest me?" I asked him, knowing that I was in my lacy underclothes.

"None of those. I just waited until you woke up. I stroked your face a couple times though, your skin is soft," he said, and put his large hand on my cheek. It was warm and I winced at his touch, thinking that he might slap me like those kids at school. "You're so cute," he told me. Cute? I've never been told that... only by my parents when I was a child. He layed down next to me on his side like I was. He scooted his face closer to mine. He was sort of... hot and handsome. What was I thinking?! He's reaching for a kiss, idiot! Move away! I moved my face so it was facing the ceiling. My face started heating up. No, I can't be blushing. I don't even have feelings for the pervert! I heard him sigh and he turned to the ceiling like I did.

"S-sorry..." I said. Did I really just say sorry? He must think I'm an idiot now! I'm the one who pulled away!

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked me.

"Well..." I couldn't bring myself to say it. I'm such an idiot. I had to say sorry... "You were trying to kiss me... and.. I... moved away..." I finally said after a long break.

"I guess..." I sighed and turned my head back to him. When I saw him look at me, I closed my eyes and puckered my lips a little. I waited a few seconds until I opened my eyes again. Ah! He was close, but he wasn't kissing me yet. His forehead touched mine and I looked into his shiny eyes. Why was I allowing him to do this? He's a pedophile who was a key to open anything! I didn't try moving at all from this position, and I just stayed there. His arms wrapped around my waist again. Should I make the move? His lips look so soft and kissa- what am I talking about?! He chuckled and his warm breath pushed onto my lips. Why was he chuckling?! He laughed louder. "Haha! You're so easy to tease! I wasn't going to kiss you anyways!" He moved away and took his arms away and stretched them out. I looked at him and almost screamed.

"What?!" I yelled.

"What? Did you really want me to kiss you?" he asked. He clearly saw my red face.

"N-no!" I exclaimed again.

"Haha! Just go to sleep again! I'll wake you up at nine to get ready for our date." His hand covered my eyes. How ridiculous he is. I turned and closed my eyes after I removed his hand. I fell into a deep sleep.

"Amu-koi, wake up. I cleaned the bath tub and it's eight thirty, I forgot that you need breakfast, so I made some eggs, grits and bacon. Please eat peacefully, it's on your make up counter since you can't eat anywhere else," Ikuto said to me. He used that ridiculous honorific.

"Don't use that ending... and there was a table downstairs in the cabinet for when you want to eat in bed..."

"Oh, OK then." He shook me a little.

"Ten more minutes... or twenty..." I said to him. I was exhausted, but I was starving. My stomach felt hollow. I got up and he was staring at me. "I'm hungry. Never mind." I got out of bed and went to my make up counter and found my steaming food. I wonder how Ikuto cooks... I wonder if it's good. If only I could cook good, then I'd have something to be happy about. I looked around and thought there was something wrong with the counter. I looked again, and realized something was missing. My box... damn it he could have taken it! "Where the hell is my box?!" I screamed at him.

"Taken. No more of those things," he said. "Just eat. Stop worrying." How could I not worry?! I needed those! I collected those for years!

"Idiot! I need those!" I screamed at him.

"Why?" he replied.

"I just need them when I feel bad! It becomes an addiction. It's probably like you, aren't you addicted to, uhm, sex or something?" I responded.

"Nope, I'm not a little boy yearning for girls. And that's sort of what Utau said..." I knew he had a sister, but I didn't know her name. Was Utau her name?

"Who's Utau?" I asked, just to make sure.

"My sister, the one who suicided." I remember him telling me that.

"Oh yeah... what happened?" I asked and seated in frnt of the counter. I started eating the food and found it delicious. "Thank you for the food, Ikuto..."

"Just call me Ikuto-koi, you're OK with that, right?" he asked me. The hell? No way would I ever be calling him Ikuto-koi in my life.

"No." He laughed at my single-worded answer.

"Anyways, my sister Utau killed herself from the pressure of the bullies at her school. She slit her neck. She did that three years ago, and I still haven't gotten over the sight of her dead body. I just don't want you to die so you don't experience the same thing as her. It's not a good thing to the people around you," he told me and layed down on my bed.

"She's in the same situation as me..." I muttered. He heard me, I assume, because I saw him raise his head. I was quiet... did he have some super power that he had a better hearing ability or something?

"Oh, so you're getting bullied? By who?" he asked me.

"Everyone at school," I said.

"That's a lot of people to beat up," he told me. How nice of him. I chuckled a little bit at his words. I finished my food up quickly and gave Ikuto my plate.

"Can you bring it to the sink downstairs? I'm sick, doctor Ikuto..." I said, and looked at him with a pouty face. Did he think I was being sexy or something? He looked aroused with his wide eyes and pink face. Oh, shit. I forgot, I said "Doctor Ikuto"... He got up and smirked at me and walked to me. Shit, was he gonna do some pervert move now? With each step, my heart beat faster. He grabbed my plate and looked me into the eyes, still leaning over and his face was at the same level as me. I'm pretty sure I was blushing, because my cheeks were extremely hot. His eyes looked so... pretty. His eyelashes were long, I feel quite envious... and his nose looked so cute, I could capture every detail of his face if he was upclose like this. He moved away without chuckling and touched my head, then left with the plate. How could he be so sexy? W-wait! Why am I thinking of this again?! That pervert got aroused with my comment that I said by accident! I just wanted him to bring my plate down, geez. I swear I saw his eyes starting to show lust...

"Ikuto-koi...?" I said, trying out the name as if I knew I was going to use it. Snap yourself out of it, Amu! Why the hell are you thinking of him that way!? Ikuto went through the door again and into my room. He snaked around me so his head was on my left shoulder and his body was on the right side of mine, touching my skin with his clothing. I shivered when I felt his body so close to mine.

"Come on, we're going to clean you up and get you dressed. Do you want Dr. Ikuto to do that for you?" he asked me. How ridiculous he is.

"Yes," I accidently blurted out. The hell, Amu! Now he's gonna think of you as some slut... His eyes became wide at my answer, and I felt his warm arms wrap around my neck. The same warmth was on my cheeks, and I knew I was blushing, because I saw in the mirror. "Oh! I didn't mean to say yes! I mean, no! Hell no, to be exact!" I yelled at him. He clearly wasn't going to let go soon since I felt his arms move so they were comfortable.

"Aw, I wanted you to keep your answer. Plus, Dr. Ikuto will do anything to make sure his patient is healthy," he whispered in my ear. It sent shivers up and down my spine.

"Geez..."

"But I need you to go in the bathroom and come back naked and soaking after you take your shower," he told me. That pervert, of course he wanted me to do that. I slapped his hand that was on my neck and he still didn't remove them. His warm breath was on my neck, and he looked at me. "Is that a yes?"

"No! It's a no! I'll come back but I'll be changed. I still have that pair of clothes in the restroom, unless you moved them," I responded. He shook his head and then removed his arms and sat to my left.

"But those clothes aren't cute. But you look cute in anything, so, just choose anything to wear."

"T-thanks." I wanted to thank him more than this though. I wanted to fall onto him and gave him a big hug, but I couldn't do that. I moved over to the bathroom and covered myself with a towel that I had in my room to cover myself when I went to the bathroom in this attire. I turned the shower on a walked in after stripping. I only had thoughts of Ikuto... Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto. His name was like music to my ears, Ikuto. Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Amu... Tsukiyomi? That doesn't sound right... w-wait... why am I thinking of this?! Sure, he's handsome and totally sexy and all, but he's not... he's not that great... but I feel like I can trust him... and, I guess that I don't feel alone in the world anymore. Ikuto could be my only friend...

I finished my shower and put a towel on my soaking body. I walked to my room, where I knew Ikuto was. I had the towel on, so it was OK, wasn't it? I brought my clothing with me so I could change in there. I walked in the room and saw Ikuto laying on my bed, and he noticed that I walked in like that. "A-Amu? Why did you come in dressed like that?!" he asked me.

"You said you wanted me naked and soaking. I'm part naked and I haven't dried myself at all. Now, turn around and don't look while I put my clothing on. I'm going to change here because I don't want to go through the hassle of going back to the bathroom."

"Geez, Amu. Don't walk in dressed like that again... you gave me a total shock," he told me. What? I just gave him what he wanted.

"So you didn't like that I did what you asked for?" I asked him, confused by his words.

"N-no, I liked that you did what I wanted but I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Oh, OK, now cover your face in the pillow! I'll tell you when it's OK to look," I told him. He nodded and covered his face with my pink pillow. I looked at him to make sure he was actually doing it. Once I knew it was safe, I started drying my hair and body with the towel I had brought. I got some other clothes from my closet that I thought Ikuto would like to see me in on our date. I put a regular white bra and some white panties that had a red bow on it. I looked at my body in my long mirror, and stared at it. "Ikuto, it's OK to look now. I'm in my underclothes, so you can choose to look or not. At least you're not looking at my bare body," I said, and still observed my body. I turned to the side to see how big my size was.

"Amu, why are you observing your body like that?" he asked me.

"Like what?" I asked back. What was he talking about? I was just looking at my body.

"You're looking at it in disgust." I must admit, I thought I did look a little fat. At least, that's what people at school said. "Do you think you're big or something?" He got up and stood beside me. I saw that he changed into something else too. He had a denim button up shirt and some white jeans to go along with it. It looked like he was wearing too much denim...

"Yeah," I responded.

"You're not fat though, I don't see any fat, to be exact," he told me. Why is he saying that? Everyone else says I'm so fat and jiggly.

"No, no. I'm fat. Everyone says so. I agree." He was now behind me and he rested his arms on my shoulders when I turned back to face to mirror.

"You're not fat. Look, you can see your ribs," he said and poked my ribs.

"Yeah but I'm round. Can't you see it?" I turned to face him and looked down.

"Oh come on, you're a perfect girl, Amu. What those people say are lies. Can I give you a hug?" he asked me.

"Fine, go ahead." I opened my arms and he held my body tight in his arms. He lifted me and I held him by his neck when he supported me by my butt.

"Beautiful," he whispered in my ear. Like he knew the truth... I removed my body from his but still held his neck.

"Not," I responded. We stared at each other and eventually, we both moved our heads closer together. I didn't want to move away this time. I closed my eyes once I felt his breath against my lip, and he was the one to start the kiss. It was my first kiss! H-how do I breathe again?! But, I don't want to stop this kiss... not at all! His lips were warm and his breath was warm. We pressed our lips together and seperated, but our foreheads still touched each other. My bra strap fell, but I didn't feel like pulling it back up. "Ikuto... I... I..." I said, but stumbled on my sentence from shock. I started breathing air again and I heard him say something.

"I love you, Amu-koi," he said to me. I felt his words against my lips. I wanted so badly to kiss them again.

"I have to get ready for our date now..." I told him, looking down at his lips when they moved closer to mine again. He kissed me again, and I happily returned it. My hands were placed on his warm face now, and I gave him one more kiss. And one more... maybe just another? OK, I've kissed him several times now. I just wanted one more kiss, and then Ikuto pulled away. I saw his cheeks start to change into a pink, and I knew that mine had changed into that color a long time ago. He put my down slowly, and we both enjoyed a hug that lasted for a few seconds. "I love you too, Ikuto-koi." I smiled at him with the lips that he had just kissed a while ago.

"So does that make me your boyfriend?" he asked me while pulling my bra strap back up. I nodded slowly and felt my cheeks heat up even more. I had a boyfriend now, I had a boyfriend! I feel so happy! I-I haven't been this happy in forever... the last time I felt this way was when I found out I had a new sister!

"I'm happy, Ikuto-koi." I gave him another hug. I didn't want to stop doing this, although I needed to at some time. I let go of him and missed the warmth that was on my body. "I must get ready for our date, now," I told him and moved back over to my clothing. I put on some dark blue jeans and a pink lace camisole that went with a black laced cardigan that had quarter sleeves. I put my dark pink flats on to go with it and I put my hair up in a ponytail. I saw the time and noticed it was only nine ten. "It's a little too early to drive to the movie theatre now. Do you want to do something until it's about nine fourty five?" I asked him. He layed down on the bed and invited me onto it.

"Eh? Something? Hm... something fun... everyone knows that answer." He crawled on top of me and kissed me. I enjoyed the kiss, but I didn't enjoy what he said. When he left my lips, I immediately screamed.

"Nooo! We're not having sex! I'm too young, Ikuto-koi. I don't think that someone should go all the way until they're married..." I said and pushed him off.

"Oh, you thought I meant sex? Hahahaha! Who knew a girl could have such a mind!" He started crying from how hard he was laughing. I immediately hit his groin out of anger. "Haha- Ooww! Amu-koi... that hurt..." he told me.

"So what were you planning to do?" I asked him.

"Just make out, that's all!" He still laughed wildly. I felt so embarassed...

"I guess I ruined it... stop laughing! It's embarassing, Dr. Ikuto..." I said, using my sexy term again with a pouty face. He immediately stopped laughing and stroked my face with the back of his hand.

"Dr. Ikuto isn't in business. He was a fake man who was planning to tickle his patients to death!" he said and immediately started tickling me. Now I was the one laughing wildly. At some points in time, he would lift my shirt to show my stomach and blew a raspberry.

"Ikuto-koi! Hahaha! Stooop! Stoop! Hahahahaha!" He was good at tickling. And damn, I couldn't even get him to stop. Even though I hated getting tickled, having him tickle me, it was enjoyable! "Fine, fine! Hahaha! No more- hahaha! No more kisses! Stop tickling meee! Hahahaa!" I told him. That's when he stopped and crawled over me again. That's when we started making out. I still felt ticklish due to him, so I still laughed when we had our first few kisses. I felt his tongue brush against my lip, and I gladly let him in. I moaned from the pleasure of his tongue attacking mine and taking over my whole mouth. This is the first time we've had tongue, and we just started dating today. I felt like the happiest girl in the world, and none of those stupid comments from school could stop me from enjoying this.

"Amu-koi..." I heard his sexy voice say. His tongue played with mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck, and I saw the cuts. I closed my mouth a little, but it was wide enough for Ikuto's tongue to play around in. Oh well, I'll get longer sleeves when we're done. I felt him turn us over, and now I was the one on top. I started using my tongue and we both got into a battle. I felt his hands go up my thighs, and they started touching my butt. Though I yearned for his touch, I didn't want to do this so early. I stopped using my tongue and Ikuto noticed that. He stared at me in confusion, and then he noticed where his hands were. He immediately removed them and looked at me in the eyes. "S-sorry!" he exclaimed, "I... couldn't help myself..." He gave me an innocent look. He really looked adorable...

"It's OK..." I said, giving him a smile and one more kiss. I got off of him and looked at him. I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing during that, so I took this time to take in air and I panted, and so did he. I cuddled up with him on the bed and he did the same. He took my left wrist, which was across his chest, and kissed it.

"There'll be no need for cutting anymore, OK, Amu-koi? I couldn't be there for Utau, but I'm going to be here for you," he told me. I gave him a smile so he was sure, but I wasn't sure how I was going to be affected when I went back to school and when he left. Probably... back to daily crying and trying to find blades again.

"When you leave... will you still come often?" I asked him.

"We'll see everyday. On days I'm not there, we'll go on a date. On days that I am there, I'll spend all of that day with you," he told me. I sat up after releasing my cling on Ikuto. I saw the clock and it said nine fourty.

"We should start heading to the movie theatre now. Come on, I wanna see a horror movie!" I said.

"Erm, are you up for a ghost movie?" he asked me.

"Sure! Let's go, let's go, let's go! I haven't been to the movies in foreveer!" I screamed. I twirled in my spot when I stood up. I then remembered my short sleeves and grabbed something random out of my closet that was long sleeved. It was a black cardigan again, but it wasn't laced and it had long sleeves to cover my arms. I removed my laced cardigan and put the plain one on while Ikuto talked.

"Well the movie has to be fast, I wouldn't be able to stand being in a dark room alone with you without fondling something," he said and looked at my breasts. Pervert... I smacked his reaching hand.

"Molester attack!" I screamed and ran out my bedroom door. "Come catch me now, molester!"

"Amu-koi!" he screamed when I ran so fast that I was already at the front door from upstairs. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't even hear myself. When Ikuto ran to where I was, he immediately gave me a giant hug and spun me around while we laughed together. "I'll always love you, babe."

"I'll always love you too, honey," I said to him. We went out to his car and I went into his passenger seat while he went to the driver side. He put his key in and started the engine.

We got to the movie theater in fifteen minutes, and to keep each other company, we told each other sweet compliments about each other. "Erm, so which movie you want?" he asked me. I looked at the movie list and held his arm.

"Paranormal Activity," I suggested.

"You sure? I heard that it's really scary. Nothing pops out at you, I think. Plus it's been out for a while, I don't think anybody would be in the theater because they've all probably seen it, babe," he told me. I didn't care, so I told him that. He shrugged and bought a ticket for two and some popcorn for us to share. He also got a drink too, and he payed for it all. He was really a gentleman. We went into the movie theater and cuddled up after removing that arrogant arm rest that was in between us. The lights dimmed and I knew the movie was starting. I looked around the room and Ikuto was right, there was no one else there besides us. We could do anything... but we can't...

"Honey, there's no one here..." I told him.

"I know that," he responded. He obviously didn't get my hint.

"There's no one here, we can do _anything_," I said, giving him an even bigger hint. He looked down at me with his dark colored eyes.

"I know that, babe. Did you want to do something?" he asked me, his voice getting seductive.

"Maybe... something to you..." I said and stroked his leg. I wanted to make him happy, so I'll do that.

"Babe, we're not going to do that. Just watch the movie," he said as he crossed his legs. He was obviously aroused by my move. My eyes moved back to the big screen and sometimes back at him.

"Please?" I asked him with innocent eyes. I knew he was trying to resist looking at me because his eyes only flicked to me. He gulped and I ran my finger down his arm. "It'll make you happy..." This was going to probably be the only time I'll tempt him to do this. I didn't want to be involved with any other sexual acts later. "Oh come on honey... I love you," I told him. Damn, it was going to be a long and hard time to convince him. Then it'd be time to escape to plan B...

"Babe... we can't do that, OK? You already said that you didn't want to go all the way yet," he told me.

"That's not all the way," I said. I reached for his pants zipper and found it easily without him noticing. I pulled it down, and damn that loud noise. Ikuto noticed it after I went down half way. I immediately saw the bulge in his pants once he saw what I was doing. Damn, it was big... He stopped my hand once he saw it.

"Babe, it's not going to be good for you..." he told me. Damnit! I didn't give a rat's ass about this!

"Damn it, Ikuto-koi! You have a boner, so let me please you. I want to feel your come all over my face..." I told him. He looked down at me again.

"Amu-koi, we won't do that. It'll ruin your life if you do it at this age, trust me." Agh, fine, I couldn't convince him, but he sure pissed me off to the point where I didn't want to try anymore.

"Fine... I won't give you a BJ..." I said and relaxed on his chest again. We watched the rest of the movie in peace, and Ikuto's hardness vanished after a half hour of watching the movie.

* * *

**BEHIND THE SCENES =DD in their dressing room.**

**Ikuto: I'm such an idiot...**

**Amu: Why, dear?**

**Ikuto: I didn't let you give me a BJ! Arrghh! This is outrageous! *breaking everything***

**Amu: I can give you one now... *blushy blushy***

**Ikuto: Go ahead! *brings chair over and sits on it and spreads legs* Or is little Amu-koi too scared now?**

**Amu: I'm not, of course! I'm the one who asked! *gets on knees in between his legs***

**Candi: *She was closely listening and watching* HOSHIT, GET THE CAMERA OUT OF THERE. Or should we record it and sell it...**


	3. Day 2, Second Half

**Candi: Hii =D Welcome and I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Ikuto: SHE DON'T OWN US!**

**Amu: You mean "doesn't" ?**

**Ikuto: Yeah but... I don't care! Let's get to smoochin'! *Grabs Amu and kisses her roughly***

**Candi: Sorry if Ikuto is caught OOC at the end!**

**Ikuto: *Stops kissing* OOC how?**

**Candi: You'll see. AND THIS IS AN EXTRA FREAKING LONG CHAPTER.**

* * *

Previously:  
Amu and Ikuto start dating and they go on a date.

Day 2, Second Half

"I-Ikuto-koi... it's... so hot!" I complained while panting. It was so hot, I swear I could have died.

"It's OK, Amu-koi, you'll get used to it," he said and wiped some sweat off of his forehead.

"B-but can't we just stop?!" I asked angrily.

"But it's good," Ikuto said back to me. Good?! In what way?!

"But... but... it's so uncomfortable...!" I complained even more. My head fell onto Ikuto's shoulder and he rubbed my bare shoulders.

"If you want..." Ikuto said and opened the door to the steaming sauna we were trapped in. After being in that room for the longest time ever, I got out and got clear air. I sighed and walked out with him with my towel still attached to myself. The steam came out of the private room and we noticed how sweaty we've had become.

"See! It's hot in there!" I said. Ikuto laughed and and wrapped his arm around my moist shoulders.

"But it's good for you," he told my. I rolled her eyes and walked to the changing room with my boyfriend and we went into seperate rooms, I went into the girl's room and he went into the boy's. Where other changing room would we go to? We both changed quickly so we could leave the spa we were currently in. When we both got out, we spotted each other and walked to the lobby together while holding hands. When we left the building with the automatic doors shutting behind us, I saw Tadase on the other side of the street. I got scared and hid my face in Ikuto's arm and tried to avoid him. But it didn't help that he needed to go to the sidewalk we were on. "What's wrong, Amu-koi?" he asked me.

"Nothing, the sun's too bright," I lied. He looked at the sky and saw that the sun was barely out, it was just setting.

"It looks as if we've been here too long, because the sun's setting. Are you sure that's it?" he asked, still concerned. The boy with the blonde hair walked towards us and stared at the handsome midnight-blue haired teen.

"I-Ikuto?!" he screamed. I didn't bother looking up and questioning that, I just wanted to hide her face. Although my stupid bright pink hair couldn't hide my identity. "What are you doing here and who's this girl? I thought you and your dad went to Italy!"

"Amu-koi, show your face, this is just my little brother, not by blood though," Ikuto said. Tadase looked at him with shock. I finally revealed my face to the kid in front of me.

"Hi, Hotori-san," I said quietly.

"Amu-_koi_?! Who would want to date this ugly retard?" he asked Ikuto right in front of me. I curled my arms around his right one and held onto it tight.

"Excuse me, but I think you're lieing. This girl is beautiful and smart and caring, unlike you could ever be. She could get farther in life than you could, Tadase. Now, I'd bruise her lips with mine right now but I can't since I have to deal with you," he said. I held onto his arm tighter and squeezed my eyes so tears wouldn't fall.

"Hah, beautiful? No way, have you seen her or has she just been covering up the whole time? She's a pathetic loser," he said. He would say those words to me weekly. Ikuto lifted his left arm, the one I wasn't holding, and smacked Tadase across the face. It had been hard and loud, and the red mark on his face would probably stay there for a while. That bastard deserves it. People were looking at us now, damn, the people were looking at us!

"Tadase, stop being such a jerk. That is probably the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. I've seen her face so many times, and the first time I saw her, I thought she was beautiful. I fell in love at first sight," he said.

"But Hinamori-san is just dating a pedophile now, she's so desperate, isn't she?" he asked and laughed. Piercing eyes were looking at us, and I let go of Ikuto so I didn't look weak.

"Ikuto-koi, just stop. Let's go now," I told him quietly.

"But this bastard needs a lesson to talk about you this way!" he screamed. I wanted Tadase to be tortured like I was, but that would be too mean. I touched Ikuto's arm and looked him in the eye with my moist ones.

"Just stop, I'm fine," I told him.

"No, you're not. Let me teach this kid a lesson!" he told me. Why? What he was saying was the truth anyways.

"Ikuto, she knows it's the truth anyways. So just stop helping her, idiot," he said and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He walked past us and hit my shoulder with his, and I looked down at the ground and held Ikuto's hand.

"Can we go home now? Please?" I asked him. He looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Damn, Amu-koi. You should have let me beat him up!" he told me.

"That's sweet of you, Ikuto-koi, but there's no need for that. He said it, it's the truth. But not the part when he said I was desperate..." I said to him. I saw him pinch his nose bridge and then kneeled down on his knee so his back was facing me.

"Here, I'll give you a piggy-back ride home. And what Tadase said were lies, he's really ridiculous. Who else has been bullying you?" he asked when I mounted his back. He stood up and held my legs while I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Everyone at school. I already said that, but it's nothing. I can tolerate it," I told him, although I wasn't so sure I could keep those words.

"Amu-koi, are you sure?" he asked me. How many damn times do I have to repeat it?

"Yes, I'm sure," I told him. This damn boy couldn't listen...

"I love you," he told me. I couldn't help but make my cheeks pink.

"I love you more," I said.

"No, I love you more," he said. This was going to become a big argument.

"No! Ikuto-koi, I love you more than anything!" I said. I hope he knew that I did love him a lot.

"I love you more than life," he said. My face become red.

"I love you more than the world," I said.

"I would die for you," he told me. Now my face was the darkest shade of red there was.

"I love you so much that I'd shield you from a bullet and a grenade coming at you at lightning speed," I said, wow, that was really pathetic. I could see him smile from the side of his face. He took one of my thin arms with his hand and I wrapped my leg around his waist. He removed the material on my arm. He kissed the cuts and scars on it while he continued walking. He's so sweet...

"I freaking love you, Amu-koi," he told me.

"I love you too, Ikuto-koi," I said to him. He kissed my right arm still and I didn't feel the stinging sensation anymore. I crept my head over to his cheek and kissed it. I did more than kiss it once, I kissed it so many times and I could tell he appreciated it because he smiled and gave me a kiss on my lips. I finally needed courage to ask him this, although it may sound ridiculous. "I-Ikuto-koi, why do you love me? There's nothing good about me," I said. I waited for his answer, and I knew he would say something right when he stopped kissing my wrist.

"You're beautiful and cute, you're caring and lovable, there's a lot of things good about you. There are a lot of special things. You're so funny and nice when we talk together. Now my dream came true, now that you're my girlfriend. And you're my future wife, anyways," he told me. Wife!?

"Wife? Wife?! Wife!?" I asked and punched his back.

"I asked your parents about it and they accepted, since I'm such a nice guy. They only let me marry you if we fell in love, and we've fallen in love now, so we have the permission to marry each other," he said. I wrapped my arms around him in joy and tightened my hold. "A-Amu-koi.. ugh, ack! You're choking me..." he whispered. I loosened and freaked out.

"I-I-I'm sorry!" I screamed. He laughed and started kissing my wrists again. He moved to the other when we were half way home.

When we were there, he put me down and we wrapped each other in our arms. My head was against his chest and I smelt his scent, it smelled different than what my dad smelt like. We walked in together holding hands and my mom was sitting on the couch, talking to my dad and Ami. "Amu, how was your day with Ikuto?" she asked and wasn't even concerned about us coming home late. I looked at the tall boy next to me.

"It was fun. We went to the movies and then to the spa together since her cold went away after a few hours," he said. Phew, so we didn't have to lie that much.

"So I see you're dating, right?" she said and looked at our linked hands. She fixed her glasses so it was on her nose, and it shined so much that I could hardly see her eyes, although I did see her tense eyebrows.

"Yes, Mom... we started dating today," I said. It was sort of embarassing telling this to my mom. She turned around and let my dad do the talking while Ami was staring at our hands and looking at the two of us.

"Amu...!" he whined. He had always been terrified of the day I'd find a boyfriend. I never thought I would. But I do by luck now... and he had to be so attractive. How did I manage to get someone like this?

"It is getting late so we'll be thinking about sleeping soon. Thank you for letting me date your daughter," he said and bowed. He was being so formal.

"You don't have to be so formal, Ikuto-koi! It's OK to be casual to my parents," I told him. He looked at me for a second and then spoke.

"S-sure." He nodded and waved to my parents and led me to my bedroom. "So do you want to take a bath together?" the pervert asked.

"No way!" I said.

"Hahaha! Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's not take a bath together. We can go in the bath together with our bathing suits on if you want," I said. I was thinking of something like a hotspring, but we didn't have that sort of thing so the bathtub would do.

"Yeah we can, I don't think I brought my bathingsuit though," he said.

"You can use my dad's if you want," I suggested, "I'll go ask." I walked downstairs again to the couch the rest of my family were talking on. "Dad, can Ikuto use one of your bathingsuits?" I asked.

"Eh, it's too late to go to a pool now," he said.

"We're not going to the pool," I told him and started getting a little impatient.

"Then why do you need one?" he asked. So nosy...

"Ikuto-koi and I want to use the bath tub like a hot tub, so is it OK if he uses one?" I asked and maintaned my voice so it didn't sound as though I was impatient.

"S-sure..." he said hesitantly. I gave him a thanks and went to my parent's bedroom and got one for Ikuto. It was a regular black one with a red stripe on the sides. I headed back to my bedroom and saw that my boyfriend wasn't there, and I heard the bathtub going. I walked over there and saw him shirtless. Damn, his body was hot. I saw only his back muscles, but that was enough to start making me feel some blood in my nose. He turned around and noticed how I was leaning on the door frame and checking him out. I shouldn't have bit my lip to give him more suspicion. He saw me still staring at him and turned around and walked towards me.

"Yes, Amu-koi?" he asked. I got out of my gaze and gave him his bathingsuit. I saw his hard abs and his broad chest. I hardly saw how big his muscles were from the long sleeved shirts he usually wore. I needed to get some words out.

"H-here's your bathingsuit," I said and tripped on my sentence. I'm so ridiculous. He smirked at me and I saw his lips move but I didn't understand because I was too hypnotized by his body.

"Amu-koi, oi!" he said and tried to get my attention, which it did, "I love you," he told me again. I blushed deeply.

"Love you too, I have to go change now," I said and tried to resist touching his body. I walked to the other side of the wall to my bedroom and walked in. I saw a bathingsuit that was on my bed that Ikuto must've found. And geez, that was my most revealing one too... I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. It's only Ikuto in the bathroom so no worries, I thought when I saw the fat on my stomach that was covered in scars. The scars make me realize the past is real...

"Amu-koi, hurry up," I heard Ikuto say who was in the door way. I saw him looking at my body too. "Amu, Amu, Amu. You look so cute in that," he told me. I must say that this bikini was sort of cute. It was a light pink, a few shades darker than my hair. And the top had covered my chest, and it tied behind my back, making it have no sleeves or tie-ups. It scrunched in the middle where my small cleavage was. And the panties were like regular ones, it had ties on the side, but they were red bows, and they fit perfectly. He walked over to me and lifted me up princess style. Then I realized how hot he looked in that bathingsuit. It showed his V-cut perfectly and it was right below his sexy abs. Damn, how did I manage to catch this beast? We, or he, walked to the bathroom and he closed the door behind us when we got in. The room was warm and steaming from the water in the bath tub. He started to put me in slowly, and the hot water touched my skin which became sensitive.

"Ouch," I said quietly.

"Too hot?" he asked.

"Nope, it's OK," I said. He put me in slowly still while he examined my body. I saw his wandering eyes and said, "Ikuto-koi, my eyes are here," I said and pointed to my eyes. I finally got half of my body in without feeling burnt and he put my whole body in once he realized I was comfortable. He walked in like it was nothing and sat next to me at the left side of the bath tub. I cuddled up with him and we talked for a little bit. "We could've done with since we missed the hot tub at the spa," I said.

"Yeah. And near that spa was the most gigantic jerk ever," he said, referring to Tadase," I couldn't believe that goody-two shoes called you those names." He held me tighter, "Don't listen to what he says, he's just trying to pull you down because you're greater than him," he told me. He kissed me and I gave him a kiss back. He nuzzled his nose into my neck and it tickled.

"Haha, Ikuto-koi, stop. It tickles..." I told him.

"But you're so cute and lovable, and that Tadase is cold-hearted and nothing. I would disown him if he was my child," he said. He was really making me love him more.

"I-Ikuto-koi, if... if I ever succeeded in suiciding... how would you feel?" I asked, curious to know the answer.

"I would be depressed every single day. I would probably kill myself so I could meet you in heaven every day," he told me. His words made my cheeks even warmer than they were now. I snuggled in his chest and hugged him tighter. I heard the door open, and thank God that the steaming water concealed my scars. It had been Ami who had opened the door.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend!" she said and pointed at us. I didn't understand why she always made such a big deal over something like this. "Kiss!" she told us. We stared at her as she waited for us to do what she commanded, and we finally did kiss after a short stare. She clapped and then left, forgetting to shut the door behind her. Ikuto sighed and got up, and I already missed his figure in my arms. He was soaking wet and he closed the door when he got out of the tub. He walked back in quickly and took his position in sitting next to me.

"Amu-koi, when was the first time you cut yourself?" he asked me. What a strange question.

"Three years ago. My first cut was on my hip. I thought that everyone would see it if I put it on my wrist. But then when a year passed by, I went through so much pain and started cutting everywhere I could," I said and stood up, "If you can see, I have scars on the sides of my stomach, my upper thighs, my shoulders, my wrists, my fingers, my ankle, my shin and a few on my ribs and hips," I told him. It was a lot to list. He looked at my body with wide eyes and he examined the whole thing. He made me sit down again and he held me tight.

"Don't ever cut again. I don't want to see anymore, and if I do, then you won't get any kisses from me anymore," he said and black mailed me.

"I promise I won't cut again..." I said but wasn't sure if I could keep this promise. He kissed my cheek dozens of times. We sat in the water together, cuddling until the water was cold.

"Amu-koi, are you going to school tomorrow?" he asked me. Of course I had to go to school...

"Yeah. I have to or I might get bad grades," I told him.

"I don't want you to talk to those bullies anymore. Tell the teacher about it. I don't want you to end up like Utau," he told me.

"Can you tell me more about what happened to your sister?" I asked after a long silence.

"Well... Utau was my younger sister. We went to different schools, since I had better grades than her. I didn't realize until I saw her suicide note... she was being bullied for different things. She was called fat, stupid, annoying, ugly, retarded, obnoxious, and sometimes a whore for no reason, it was just to offend her..." I saw his eyes start to get moist and I hugged him so he felt better. I've never seen a man cry, and they always say that they're weak if they do. But seeing him cry, I felt bad for him and I understood his pain. He sniffled and I saw a tear fall down. "Anyways... Utau didn't tell anyone about it because she didn't want to worry anyone. And then one day, she stared getting cyber bullied... and they were all people from her school. It was the same thing. She was getting harassed 24/7, and I couldn't help her because I didn't know of this. And then one day, she gave me that key that could open any door... and then I came upon the locked bathroom door. I used the key and saw Utau in there with a note next to her laying body that had her neck sliced open..." He started crying and he put his head in my shoulder. "I'm sorry... if I'm acting weak. It was a terrible sight to see... and I don't want that to happen to you, Amu-koi. That's why I'm always worried when you head to the bathroom. That one day you headed there and tried committing suicide... I didn't want to lose another person." He wiped his eyes and stood up. His red face started fading and so did his tears. "That note that Utau had was in her handwriting. It read, 'To my parents, I know you cared about me, but I couldn't take it. I was being bullied in school heavily and there was too much pressure. I cried every single night and I tried hiding everything from you guys so you wouldn't worry too much about me. I'm sorry that I left you guys, but I needed to escape from the pain. To Ikuto, I loved you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you either... I gave you the master key to find me and read this letter. I loved you and father and mother so much, but nothing could stop me from doing this. To my only friend, Mina, I know you cared so much about me. You tried to help me through it, but your words didn't help me. I'm sorry that you weren't even there when I was bullied. To all, I couldn't take it.' It ended abruptly like that..." he told me. He got me out of the bathtub and we dried our feet with a towel nearby.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto-koi. I promise I won't suicide, for you. I love you, so much..." I told him. Those two short sentences didn't feel like enough from all that he said. Ikuto emptied out the bath tub and held me up like a baby, it felt really awkward. Inplus we were wet, so that made it even more awkward. We walked over to my bedroom, and while we were walking, I could hear Ikuto still sniffling. "Ikuto-koi, we need to change," I told him. He placed me on the bed, and I put a wet spot on the covers. That'll dry later... "Or do you want to change in front of each other?" I asked, knowing that he usually teases like this. He smirked and his red face turned back into a normal color now.

"Is that going to be as far as we'll go?" he asked. I nodded and he kissed my lips. "Go ahead, you start," he said and sat on the ground. It looked like he was waiting for me to strip.

"Well I'm sorry, I need to get clothing first," I told him.

"Nope, we're sleeping naked tonight," he told me. What?

"No, I'm going to sleep with clothing on, and you are too. I'll wait for you to come back when you get your clothing." He nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him. I quickly took off my bathingsuit and put on a regular white t-shirt that went along with some plain black underwear. No way was I actually going to do that... He walked in and saw that I was dressed already, and it seemed as though he teleported to the nearest corner to sulk.

"But Amu-koi said she was going to be naked in front of me..." he said.

"No I didn't!" I yelled and hit his head. He laughed and turned back toward me. He crawled and I kept backing up until I fell onto the bed. He crawled like a cat onto me and kissed me.

"Oh come on, you're sexy and pretty, just do a little teasing?" he asked. I shook my head and he sulked in the corner again. He looked like a little small kitten, and it looked cute. But no way was I going to strip in front of him. I'm not that comfortable with him... "Please? I'll give you a big kiss afterwards and we would snuggle everyday," he told me. Good prize, but no. I shook my head again and sat next to him in the corner.

"I still love you, though..." I told him. He started wimpering like a small dog, which didn't look right because he was mostly like a cat. He started crawling again and he had a smile as eerie as the Cheshire Cat.

"Amu-koi... pleease?" he asked again in a deeper voice than usual. I guess he was trying to take the scary way on me. I sighed and backed up. I stood up and turned around so my back was facing him. He looked at me and his body was turned toward me too. When I started lifting my shirt, he immediately stared closely at my body. I'm only 11, geez, how perverted can my boyfriend get? It was half way off until I dropped it again. I turned around a smiled.

"That's all you get for today! Come back to the show tomorrow, where we'll be showing the same thing!" she told him. Ikuto sighed and smirked, as if he knew she was going to do that.

"You know I have to change too, and you said we both change in front of each other, right?" he said and creeped up on me again. He put his hand on my leg, like it was a cat's paw. I nodded slowly and he stood up. He backed me up to the bed again and gave me another kiss, like last time. He turned around and said, "No looking. Since I couldn't see you today, you can't see me," he told me.

"As if I'd like to look!" I said and covered my face in the pillows. Once he changed he told me to look. He was only in his boxers... as expected. I was only in my underclothing too...

"Amu-koi, let's sleep now. It's eight, we've been in that bath tub for a long time," he said. I nodded and got in the blanket. He did the same after he turned the lights off. "Good night, love you," he said.

"Night, love you too," I said. I started thinking over the day and how the day had it's up and downs. And then I remembered that paranormal movie we watched... I stayed up for about two more hours thinking of that movie. "Ikuto-koi... Ikuto-koi!" I whispered quietly. Soon enough, he answered.

"What Amu-koi?" he asked back in a whisper.

"I'm scared..." I said. I was such a wimp for being scared over some fake ghosts... but what if they're real?! Some ghost could take me away right now and uh... uh... I could be possesed and-

"Scared of what?" he asked while I was thinking.

"Ghosts..." I whispered. I heard him chuckle a littlel bit until I felt his arm wrap around my body.

"It's OK, Amu-koi. You're here, safe in my arms," he told me. Those words made me feel safe, and I turned around so I was in his chest and layed there in silence. Nothing could hurt me here... I dozed away into a deep sleep, forgetting about what'll happen tomorrow due to how happy I have become.


	4. Day 3

**Candi: Well hi there.**

**Ikuto: Pfft I can make a better entrance. Welcome to this story. Read it well, or Ikuto will come and punish you.**

**Candi: That's more like telling people you're gonna rape 'em.**

**Ikuto: So?**

**Candi: I thought you only raped Amu.**

**Amu: ? He's never raped me... I think...**

**Ikuto: Of course. I have sleeping medicine. You didn't wake up while I did rape you, Amu-koi.**

**Amu: Oh... my... what a rapist... owner, can you please help? *Looking at me***

**Candi: But I don't own you! I can't help you!**

**Amu: *Dies in place***

* * *

Previously:

Amu and Ikuto go to a spa, and while they leave, they find Tadase and Ikuto and him have an argument. Once they go home, the couple tells Amu's parents that they are officially dating, and they talk in the fake hot tub that they had made. Ikuto talks about how Utau dies.

Day 3

I walked in the hallway like I usually did. With my head down, my body covered, and tolerating the insults. "Oh! So the desperate woman's here now, isn't she?" I heard Tadase say. "She must have been doing something with her boyfriend while she didn't come yesterday," he said. Damn, the comments coming out of him were terribly hard to ignore.

"Look, a whore!" I heard some girl say. Where did they get that from?

"Fat ass! You're so ugly and retarded!" a boy said to me. I started quickening my pace, and I felt the tears fall again. I randomly went to the nearest room and shut the door behind me. I leaned on the door and fell down, I wasn't even sure which room I was then. Then I noticed I was being watched by a bunch of adults... I must've stumbled upon the teacher's room...

"Himamori-san, are you OK? Did you close the door on your foot again?" I heard Nikadou-sensei ask as he walked towards me. I didn't want to tell anyone about it still, even though Ikuto said I should.

"I accidently ran into a wall," I lied.

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" he asked. He was the nicest teacher, but I didn't need help by anyone.

"No, I'm fine..." I said and cried to myself. I forcefully stopped my tears, and that was hard. My scream was stuck in my throat, and I didn't want to say anything incase it came out.

"Are you sure, Himamori-san?" he asked me again. Why can't this damn man get my name right?!

"Yes, I'm fine. And my name is Hinamori," I said to him quietly. My voice sounded raspy and I left the room that became quiet. I walked over to the girl's bathroom and hid myself in one of the stalls. I reached into my bag and touched a blade in my pocket. That's right, I hid one in here whenever I needed it...

"What a freak," I heard someone say. They were probably talking about me again...

"I know right. Why would she date some pedo?" I heard another girl say. Yep, they were definitely talking about me.

"What was his name again? And isn't he like, Tadase's brother or something?" I heard the first girl say.

"His name was Ikuto Tsukiyomi, I think. And yeah, he's Tadase's brother. Hard to believe that he would date Amu, because she's so ugly. Geez, she should get plastic surgery or something. Her eyes are too big and that ugly nose looks smushed," I heard the second girl say. It hurt. Those words killed me...

"I know right! Hahaha! She's so god damn ugly and fat!" I heard the first girl say. These must've been the anorexic freaks... I sat on the toilet after putting the cap on quietly and I grabbed my shins so they wouldn't see my feet. I grabbed my bag and set it next to me so they wouldn't even know someone was in here. I assumed they were putting on make up again, since they weren't going in the stalls. I should start wearing make up. I grabbed the blade and brushed it over my wrist that I exposed lightly. It still had cuts from two days ago. Should I go over it? Is it dangerous? Maybe I should cut my other wrist. All I knew was that my face was blood red and tears were pouring down again. I had to keep the sound in so those two girls out in the front didn't hear me. It was hard not to scream...

"I heard that she had sex with her boyfriend," I finally heard the second girl say. I would never do that at this age...

"Oh my gosh! We're only eleven, that bitch should just like, calm down!" I heard the first girl say and laugh loudly. I heard them walk out of the bathroom and I started sobbing to myself a little. It was quiet incase someone else came in. I brushed the small blade over my right wrist. I haven't felt cuts on this hand in a while. I brushed it over slowly, and it cut through my skin. I know I promised Ikuto I wouldn't do this anymore, but I need to... it's my medicine for depression. The pain, I deserve it. I carved a P in my arm. I moved my sleeve up higher and I cut an E right next to the P. I kept writing until what I saw was "PERFECT" on my arm, and I knew I could never be perfect... I moved my skirt up so I could see my upper thigh, and I carved an F, and A and a T, making the word "FAT", which was what I was. I moved to my left thigh and started writing. I cried harder, and I felt the blade pierce into my skin even more now. I cut quickly, because I'm sick of life... I started making random cuts, and didn't even think of writing. My mind was empty and I couldn't help but need this pain. I heard the bell ring, but I didn't care. I should leave school, my parents aren't home so I'm safe. Ikuto's at his school too, so he's not home. I must resist the urge of suicide, for Ikuto. I don't want him dieing after me...

I had made atleast twenty cuts on my left thigh. That was good enough for now... I just needed to leave school. I put my skirt down and it barely covered my cuts. But I managed to pull it down long enough. The blood started soaking through my skirt, but blood is able to come out. I put my sleeve down and picked up my bag, then I stood up in the stall. I opened the door and faced the cold air that pushed against my face and cuts. The cuts on my leg stang when I walked, but I needed pain. I walked to the door of the bathroom and opened a crack, I made sure the hallway was empty before a made a run for it to the front door. Fresh air, I don't want it. I ran back home and opened the door and walked in. I closed the door behind me and locked it, then walked back to my room upstairs. I kept the blade I had in my hand, and knew it was my last one. I opened the door and it revealed my bedroom, and I closed the door behind me. I walked over to my ceiling-to-floor mirror and started stripping, so I was only in my under clothing. It was a pair of white underwear, which had a red bow, and a regular white bra. I examined my body and cut my stomach slowly, making sure it was deep. I cried to myself, but it was loud. I put my hair up so it wasn't in my face, so I could see how terrible and stupid I was. I cried to myself as I saw the fat on my body and how ugly I was. I wanted to die... I want to die. I want to die! I squated to the floor and cried in my cut up legs. It was terribly hard to breathe.

I looked in the mirror and saw my hideous red face. I slowly moved the blade up to my throat. I need to die... but what about Ikuto... But... i-it's for my own good... "Do it," I screamed. I started to dig into my skin, but I couldn't do it. I want to get rid of the pain. I threw the blade somewhere, and it landed into my dresser. It made a hole, but I don't care... I layed down where I was and closed my eyes. I should try to relax, just hide it from Ikuto. He won't know. But what about when we go to the bath together? Shit... I fell asleep and wished that I woke up in a few hours, since I forgot to put clothes on.

When I woke up, it was one o'clock. I thanked myself that I was able to wake up by then. I went to the bathroom and washed my body off of the dried blood, along with my face which had dried tears and was still sort of red. I walked back to my room and sighed. I looked at my body full of cuts again, and realized what I've done. We can't go in our hot tub anymore... not until these cuts are gone. And he told me that we'd go in the tub every night this morning... I put some long sleeved clothing on and walked over to my bed and layed down. I wish Ikuto was here to cuddle me... and I hope he'll forgive me for what I've done... I just wished that I didn't have to break his promise... I fell asleep again, and I was sure that Ikuto would find me in here. I was safe, and he couldn't see my cuts anyways.

I woke up and saw Ikuto in front of me. He was watching me wake up, I assume. "Good afternoon, Amu-koi. How come you've come home earlier than me?" he asked once he saw my eyes flutter open.

"I left school," I told him.

"Because of the bullies?" he asked me. I nodded and he gave me a big hug. "You're stronger than they are, Amu-koi. Fight them off," he told me. He felt me flinch a little, unfortunately. "Amu-koi, can you take off your clothes?" he asked me. Was he doing a perverted move or did he suspect I cut myself? There was still the blade in the dresser, but I assumed he saw it and threw it away and possibly saw the blood on it.

"N-no, you pervert," I managed to say. He knew that I was comfortable standing in front of him with my bra and underwear, so that just made him more suspicious. Stupid Amu!

"I just want to see your body," he told me. He was definitely suspicious...

"No," I needed to say. I couldn't show him how cut up my body was now. Shit, he grabbed my wrist. It stang. He lifted my arm so it was in front of him, it was the right arm. He lowered my sleeve and saw the cuts.

"Amu, I need you to do that for me," he asked angrily. I couldn't take is as seriously as he was, but I knew he was dead serious. He didn't use the honorific he usually did, and he was angry. I got up and grabbed my turtle neck I was wearing, I slowly pulled it off over my head to reveal my new cuts. He saw the cut on my stomach and the one cut on my neck. The word on my wrist was what he payed attention to most. I slowly took off the jeans I had and lifted my legs to take it off. I turned to show him the cuts on my thighs. "Amu-koi... you promised you wouldn't cut anymore... come here on the bed and cuddle with me," he told me. I ran back to the bed and fell into his arms and started crying again.

"I couldn't... take it anymore, Ikuto-koi... I tried commiting suicide again, but couldn't because of you," I said quickly. He held me tight and started kissing me at the closest spot that was near him. Then he moved to my neck and kissed the cut that was there. He moved to my arms and kissed up and down them, as many times as there were cuts. He moved to my stomach and kissed that cut there. He's being really sweet... he moved to my thighs and kissed them too. When he finished with both thighs, he moved up to my lips and kissed them. I saw that some blood had got on his lips, but he didn't even care. "I-Ikuto-koi... I can't take it anymore!" I yelled. He hugged me again and closed his eyes and saw me cry.

"Baby, don't cry anymore. I want you to stay here on Earth with me, OK? So we can grow old together and have children," he said. I want to die, I want to die, I want to die...

"But... my life is terrible... I want to get rid of the pain inside of me... and suicide is the only choice," I told him.

"Amu-koi, you're safe in my arms. You're perfect, and no one's gonna change that. I love you with all my heart, and if you ever died, I'm coming after you and dieing too," he told me. I still cried, but I cried less and I held onto his shirt. He rubbed my bare back and kissed my forehead multiple times. "If only I could show you how much I loved you," he said.

"I-Ikuto-koi, I know you love me a lot. I love you a lot too, and I have no way of showing it either," I said.

"The next time someone bullies you, I'm coming over and beating them up, OK?" he asked. I couldn't accept that.

"No, Ikuto-koi, don't do that. Revenge isn't the answer," I said.

"Then next time, stand up to them. Tell me whenever someone does bully you and tell me what they say, OK? I'm worried about you, Amu-koi, and I want to make sure you're happy, now do you want to cuddle in the bath now?" he asked. I nodded and tried to wiggle out of his tight grasp that almost suffocated me. He let me out and I grabbed a random bathingsuit. I didn't care if he was in the room or not, so I just changed in front of him. He looked at me with wide eyes when he saw my bare body. He walked over to me while I was still naked and hugged me. "You're so beautiful, Amu-koi. If only you showed me your full body earlier..." he said. I hugged back and released him so I could put my bathingsuit on, which was a one piece, but he wouldn't let go. I let him hug for a while until I finally pushed him off.

"Thank you, Ikuto-koi. But now you must change, OK?" I asked. I stared at my cuts and realized what I've done. I've made my body look bad with these cuts and scars... but I don't care. Ikuto nodded and walked out the door to get my father's bathingsuit again. I brushed my fingers over my new cuts and shivered. I remembered all those comments from school, and I tried holding back the tears again so Ikuto-koi wouldn't worry like he usually did. I looked at my write arm and saw the letters, still perfectly written on my arm. They had been deep cuts, and they were a bright red. I looked at my legs, and saw the word fat... well... my leg was really jiggly anyways. I looked at my other leg and saw all the random cuts scattered around my thigh. Ikuto kissed all the cuts already, but they still stung. I think I cut too much this time...

Ikuto came back and observed my cut up body. It was embarassing... "Amu-koi, your body is beautiful. Don't ruin it with cuts, my dear baby," he said and gave me another hug and kiss. I can't get enough of him.

"Thank you..." I said and gave him a hug back. I put my hair up and watched him change, observing his body like he observed mine. When he put his swimsuit on, he noticed that I was staring at him and biting my lip.

"What? Are you amazed by my size?" he asked. I got out of my trance to answer that ridiculous question.

"No!" I said. I grabbed a random towel that I had in my room and covered up my legs. We walked over to the restroom together and shared a kiss while we did. He started filling the bath tub, and I watched him while he did.

"Amu-koi, do you care if you're naked around me now?" he asked suddenly. Maybe he was thinking about that when I changed in front of him. I looked down at my dark red swimsuit and at my feet.

"N-not really... just a little. I just don't like how you stare at my scars..." I told him truthfully.

"I'm not looking at the scars, I'm looking at your beauty," he said and stopped the tap. The bath tub water started steaming and he grabbed some rose petals we kept in a drawer and poured them in the water. It smelt nice. We both walked in and sat at opposite sides. "Amu-koi, why are you there?" he asked me.

"It... it's uncomfortable since... I cut..." I said to him. Suddenly, he started crawling towards me and walked in the water like it was no big deal. He sat next to me and forcefully brought me into his hold with his left arm around my shoulders and his body to my right.

"I always want to hold my baby, so whenever we're together, we're cuddling, OK?" he told me. It was sweet...

"OK..." I responded quietly. I rested my head on his hard chest and closed my eyes. "Why do you think I'm pretty?" I asked.

"Well, you're eyes are the prettiest color I've ever seen, they're also a cute shape, and your nose is small and adorable, and your lips are so kissable," he said and snatched a kiss from me. He also kissed the tip of my nose.

"Do you think I'm... annoying... and stupid...?" I asked him, curious to know the answer.

"You're not annoying at all. Every single thing you do is cute and adorable. I can't help but want to tackle you and kiss you all the time. And I don't think you're stupid. You are very intelligent and clever," he said to me. Was I believing him?

"I-Ikuto-koi, I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions... but... do you think I'm fat?" I asked him.

"You can ask as many things as you want. And you're not fat at all. Your stomach is cute and small," he said. I looked down at my stomach and noticed it wasn't as round as I thought it was.

"Am I worthless...?" I finally managed to ask. This is what's most important to me...

"No, not at all. You take an important part of my life, and if you ever to disappear, I'll find you and take you back to where you belong," he said, "I'll make sure you're not hurt anymore, OK?" he told me. I smiled and nodded. I knew he was going to protect me the whole time. I turned and sat on his lap and held onto his shoulders so he could see my smile. "Now Amu-koi, I have a question for you. When was the last time you were happy?" he asked me.

"Eh? When we started dating," I told him.

"No, before that. When no one knew about your self-harming problem," he said. I thought for a second...

"When Ami was born," I said. He looked at me in amazement.

"How come you haven't been happy in a long time?" he asked me. I'm pretty sure he knew the answer.

"I've been bullied. And after a while, I thought that being happy didn't feel good. I didn't have any friends to help me at all. They all left when people started insulting me. But now I have you, Ikuto-koi. So now I'm happy again," I told him. He squeezed me real hard in his hug and my breasts pushed against his chest, but I'm sure he didn't feel it. I didn't move from my place on the bath tub, and I leaned on him so my head rested on his chest.

"So tell me what those bullies at your school are saying," he said. I lifted my head so my eyes would meet his, "And tell me exactly what Tadase says to you."

"They call me fat, ugly, retarded, stupid, weird, a freak and now they're starting to call me a whore... and Tadase is saying that I had it with you yesterday when I was absent from school," I said and sighed. I rolled my eyes and put my head back on his hard chest that had muscle on it. I made random patterns on it, I wasn't even sure what I was doing for sure. I just wanted to feel his body.

"You had the same problem as Utau. And remember, don't give up. Don't you ever give up," he said and stood up while holding me like a child. The air hit my legs and made me feel cold. I curled my legs around his waist and watched him empty out the tub. He leaned over, but I just held onto him like a sloth. We walked over to my bedroom together and he was keeping me warm. He put my towel on my legs to cover it up still. I'm happy that he knew how I felt. We also ran into my mom in the hallway, so it was just luck how he put the towel on me.

"Ikuto and Amu, what are you two going to do now?" my mom asked when she saw our position. She must've just gotten out from work because she was still in her work uniform.

"Cuddle," Ikuto said.

"You obviously need to get some dry clothing though," my mom said.

"We will," he replied. She scoffed when we kissed and she went back to her room to change. Ikuto and I laughed and continued walking to our room. When we got in, he started drying me off with the towel while he was still holding me. He set me down and said, "Now change!" he said. I nodded and quickly grabbed some t-shirt and some underwear from my dresser, which surprisingly still had the blade in it, and changed into it. Ikuto gave a flirty whistle when I was naked again, but I just gave him an awkward smile when he changed. I leaned over my bed, not even realizing what position I was in. My butt was in the air and I was stretching my legs. He gave another whistle and leaned on my back so his chest was resting on it. His hips were touching mine and I couldn't help but feel a little embarassed about how I didn't know what I was doing.

"I-Ikuto-koi, get off so I can lay down on the bed," I said.

"But you look so sexy and cute in this position," he told me.

"Stop saying weird things, pervert," I told him and smirked. He jerked his hips forward and I quickly escaped from him. "Pervert," I whispered when he did that action. He laughed and layed down on the bed next to me. It had been quite early, but I'd been tired from the day. It looked like it was seven o'clock, about the time for dinner. "Ikuto-koi, can you bring me my dinner when they call for it? I'm too lazy to get changed again," I told him. He had boxers on, so it was alright, right? I don't think so... but he could just put some pants on. He sighed and agreed to that. I gave him a smile and a peck on the cheek.

I finished dinner, it was a big meal. I haven't eaten anything like that in a while. I usually skipped dinner or any meals or ate them and purged. My stomach was feeling a little different since I ate more than usual. Ikuto chuckled at the sight of my face for a second. I wasn't sure why though. He licked some rice off of the side of my face, and I assume that's what he was laughing at. "Ikuto-koi, I'm going to go sleep," I said.

"This early? It's only eight," he said.

"I know. I'm tired though..." I said. He shrugged and took his pants and t-shirt he had on and was left in only his boxers. I yawned and layed down under the covers of the bed and he turned the lights off. He layed next to me and held me in his arms. "I'm cold," I told him. He put my entire body under the bed and tucked me in. He held my body close to his and his warmth made me feel comfortable. It was nice in this position, I could get used to it. I fell asleep slowly. But shit, there's tomorrow...

* * *

**Candi: I envy you guys, Amu is younger than me and she could get some sexy beast. I'm stuck with no one..**

**Amu: *wink* Maybe I'm prettier than you.**

**Candi: *cough* Doubt it *cough***

**Ikuto: *holding Amu* Don't listen to that ugly hag.**

**Candi: OAO N-next chapter is in Ikuto's POV... uh... you're not nice! *cries in a corner* [ Insert Lame Insult Here ]**


	5. Day 4

**Candi: Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to post this one. Too busy with school work..**

**Ikuto: She made us practice all those lines for nothing, Amu! Let's ditch. She can't control us anyways 'cause she don't own us!**

**Amu: Well she's re-writing everything and it might be better. Just wait...**

**Candi: Yeaah.. I actually wrote a really really long chapter which was like.. psh.. seventeen pages? O.o so I'm re-writing that to make it shorter and explain the important stuff in that chapter.**

**Ikuto: Shaddup! I forgot we had a make out scene..**

* * *

Previously:

Amu cuts again and breaks her promise with Ikuto. She tried commiting suicide but can't bring herself to do it. When Ikuto comes home, she is sleeping and he waits for her to wake up.

Day 4

I woke up this morning and saw Amu's damp face next to my dry one. Her eyes were closed and I slowly got out of bed to get ready for school, so I wouldn't wake her suddenly. When most of my body was out, I felt her hand grasp onto my arm and I saw her eyebrows furrow. "I-Ikuto-koi..." she whispered in her sleep. Her body was stiff while she held onto me, like she knew I was leaving her. Then her body loosened up and she let go of me and said my name one more time. I smiled at her, even though she couldn't see me. I got out of bed completely and covered Amu with her blanket completely and started writing a note for her in the morning like I always did. "To my love, Amu, I hope you have a great day at school today. Always be with a teacher at all times so you aren't harassed at all, or either you can report to a teacher or principal that you are being bullied. Please do this, it's for your own good. If you need me, call me. I don't care if it's in the middle of school, just call me whenever you need me and I'll be coming as soon as possible. Don't you dare think of coming back home alone. From your boyfriend, Ikuto," I wrote down.

I kept dozing off at school. I was always thinking about Amu. Is she alright? Is she getting bullied? Will she really call me if she needs me? Stuff like that. Sometimes I couldn't even hear the teacher call on me. My friend would most likely have to tap my shoulder a couple of times. I probably looked like a doof, since I was just staring at the black board above the teacher's bald head. But I finished my job as a volunteer to do various things quickly so I could worry about Amu again.

I walked home from a long and exhausting day at school. I had a busy day worrying about Amu and converting oxygen into carbon dioxide... Right when I arrived at the door and reached my hand for the door knob, my phone rang. Amu... I answered the call almost immediately and heard Amu's trembling voice. "I-Ikuto..." Once I heard her small and quiet voice, I scurried over to the school while I was still in my uniform and with my bag dragging along with me. I still had the phone onto my ear while I ran over.

"Amu, I'm coming over. Just hang on for a minute! Where are you in the school?" I asked her quickly.

"P-private... b-bathroom..." she said slowly inbetween her short breaths.

"OK, I'll be there soon." I closed the phone and hung up. My legs started aching but that didn't matter. I ran, and luckily, the school was close. This damn bag got in the way and I couldn't run as fast. I walked in through the front door and avoided the office nearby, not wanting them to call Amu Hinamori through the intercom. They didn't notice me, fortunately, and I walked over to the private girl's bathroom. I knew where it was because I had been at this school when I was around Amu's age. Utau would make me follow her everywhere... and I mean everywhere! But inside the girl's room. Back to the point, I walked over to that area quickly and knocked on the door. Amu replied back in what felt like hours, although it may have only been a few seconds.

"Someone's in here!" she said in a firm voice. I'm surprised...

"It's Ikuto." The door opened and out came Amu, her arms opened wide and she jumped onto me. I caught her and held her by her bottom, like a little kid. This was always my favorite way to hold her. She reminded me of a baby like this- Ikuto! Stop thinking about that at a time like this. Hurry and comfort Amu and get her home without anyone knowing!

"So, the pedophile and whore meet each other once again," Tadase said like he was a narrator.

"Shut up, Tadagay," I told him and used the nickname I had made up a couple years ago. He smirked and walked back into his classroom, satisfied with his insult. I felt Amu clutch tighter onto the back of my shirt. I stroked her back and started walking back to the front door. I tried running when I saw the office so no one saw me, because there was a large window that was attached to the wall inside the school and it had been easy to notice some strange high schooler walking out and taking a sixth grader with him in his arms. Which would easily make people assume he is a kidnapper or rapist. My shoulder became damp, and I knew that Amu was crying terribly hard and was trying not to scream. I stroked her back when I was finally past the main office and out the door. "Amu-koi, it's alright now. You're away from those mean bullies and you're here safe in my arms," I whispered into her ear.

"I-Ikuto, are we going onto the road?" she asked me.

"Well, we're going to be on a sidewalk that's near the road," I responded, confused why she asked that.

"Can you hold me the whole way?" she whispered into my ear, her voice cracking. I stroked her back again and said yes and started walking toward our house. The weather was nice, so I took my time with walking this time. Inplus my legs hurt from all that running earlier, and I probably smelled from my sweat. We were both silent the whole walk home.

We layed together on her bed, cuddling and looking at baby photos to cheer her up. "Look, you're so adorable!" I said when I saw a picture of her in the bath tub. She immediately flipped to the next page, her face a blood red. It turned even darker when she saw that that page had even more pictures of her in the tub.

"Shut up..." she said to me when she flipped the page again. "When I was young, I thought cutters were idiots. So now I was just calling myself an idiot. I never knew I would be one..." she said to me with a quiet voice. I stared into her honey-colored eyes.

"How would your parents feel if they knew you were this way?" I asked her curious to know her answer.

"I doubt they'd care."

"They seem to care a lot about you though. Your dad was crying an ocean when he found out we were dating..."

"That's just an act he puts on. My mother also puts on an act for you and Aruto." I needed to change the subject now...

"Do you want to know how long it took for me?" I asked her.

"Took for you to do what?" she asked in confusion while she still looked at her child hood photos.

"For me to convince your parents that I'm able to marry you," I said. It took hours of explaining...

"How long?" she asked me with those innocent eyes.

"Four hours. Most of it was explaining how I'd take care of you and the children and how much I've loved you for all the years I've known you..." I told her. It was love at first sight. She looked at me with wide eyes and didn't even look at the pictures anymore. Her mind was stuck on this topic.

"What?! Why would you love me? A-and how..." She was confused. I remember that day and what I said to them crystal clear.

"Meeting your daughter was the best thing that's happened to me. Once I saw her, I knew she was the one for me. I've come to love her greatly, and I would like her hand in marriage, if that's alright," I repeated. Amu looked at me still, her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open. "Amu was a gift from God."

"Ikuto!" she screamed with love. She hugged me tight and gave me big and delicious kisses. She almost strangled me with her arms in the process of giving me a hug. "I wish I could show you how much I love you..."

"It's alright, Amu-koi. You've shown enough to satisfy me," I said to her a giggled a little bit as she layed back onto my chest. I was still holding the photo book and I held it up again so we both could see it. Amu's head was in the middle of my chest, and both my hands were on each side of the book, so only I could change pages. I flipped a page and saw a picture of Amu crying. She had rice grains all over her face and a small spoon in her hand. Her hair was still as bright as it was now, and it was pulled back into ponytail in a small yellow hair tie that matched her yellow shirt. Her face was red and tears were down her face, dampening her cheeks and lips. "Amu, what happened here?"

"I'm not exactly sure... I think I put my spoon down my throat too far or something. If only I choked."

"But I wouldn't like that, Amu-koi." I put the book down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She responded back to that with a warm pink blush. I looked at the clock and saw it had been five o'clock. I saw about four different other scrap books from Amu's past near us, and I didn't realize that time could go by so fast. Amu wouldn't move a limb now, and she was frozen. "Amu?" I asked.

"S-sorry!" she said, her voice cracking. Her face started turning red and her eyes were moist. She was trying to fight back tears. I held her tight in my arms and kissed her head several times.

"My wittle baby shouldnt cwy now, you'll make boyfwend shad, too," I said like a little kid. It had a strange resemblance to Ami's talking. I heard Amu laugh a little under me.

"But my boyfwend shouldn't wowwy about me..." she responded back, her pitch higher than normal, making it adorable and made me chuckle.

"A boyfriend's job is to make their girl happy," I said, my voice returning to normal. I sat up and positioned Amu like she was my puppet, my hands around her shoulder, her body turned to the side and her body on my lap.

"Wittle Amu wantsh to take a shower," she said, her voice still baby like. I assumed she knew it made me happy, since I'd been smiling this whole time and sometimes biting my lip on accident.

"Wants to take a shower with her boyfriend? Or no?" I teased.

"Yesh! Shower with boyfwend!" she screamed and laughed in my arms. My mouth fell open from shock. I wasn't expecting that answer... "Haha, talking like that feels strange..."

"It's cute though. But do you really want to take a shower with me?" I asked to make sure I heard what I heard.

"Yeah..." she said. Her cheeks turned a light pink. I picked her up and headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. I watched her watch me, and her face turned darker with each passing second. She covered her mouth, which had dropped open, with her hand when I took my shirt off. The sleeve was pulled down by gravity, and I immediately noticed new cuts. I walked over to her and took her thin arm and examined it. She looked away, but still flicked her eyes toward my chest and abs. I took her jacket off for her and looked at her arm more carefully, looking for each cut on each arm. I told her to take off her pants to examine her legs and saw no cuts. "I-I only cut once..." she said, "You don't have to look anymore..." I saw her face was a deep red, since my face was so close to her feet and shin. I got up off my knee and kissed her one cut on the outside of her arm.

"Where's the blade?" I asked her. I didn't see one at all.

"I... I threw it away... It was hard, Ikuto-koi..." At least she did the right thing.

"Is that all of the blades you have?" I asked to be sure. I was certain that I threw all of them away...

"Y-yes..." she said hesitantly. I gave her a kiss and let go of her hand that moved to my hard chest. She took her other hand and held the back of my head so I couldn't go. She gave me another kiss and seperated, our lips staying together as much as possible. I lifted Amu up and brought her onto the sink counter, her legs wrapping around my waist. We were stuck in this kiss, and we never wanted to let go of each other. My hands moved to Amu's face and cupped it while my fingers felt her warm cheeks that were soft. Damn was she good at kissing. I picked her up again, her head still above mine and held her butt. "I-Ikuto..." she moaned when my tongue brushed against her lips. She opened up and let me dominate her mouth, letting me taste her sweet saliva that mixed with mine. Amu placed her hands on my chest, her mouth wide open and her eyes shut closed. She started using her own tongue, and we quickly got in a battle. I heard Amu giggle a little, making her tongue vibrate on mine and giving me great pleasure.

"Mmf..." I said when Amu adjusted her butt on my hand. My fingers had the urge to move around, but I couldn't allow that. Amu put her tongue back and seperated right when my finger twitched under her. My eyes opened quickly and I saw Amu's smiling face, her eyes barely filled with lust while mine started to fill.

"We're not going there," she said. Although I knew that, I felt a little disappointed. I mean, I wanted to go a little farther, but if that's what Amu wants, then we'll stop here. She must've seen the disappointment through my eyes, because she asked, "Did you want more?" I accidently nodded and Amu giggled.

"No, I meant no!" I told her so she was sure. She looked at me with a confused face. Her mouth had a small gap in it, and I was craving it right now.

"Wait, what? You nodded and then said no?"

"I mean no, if you don't want to go farther, we don't have to," I said and put her back on the ground. She gave me one more peck on the cheek.

"Are you sure you don't?" she asked.

"No, we don't have to." She nodded and headed for the shower.

~Time to Skip Ahead~

I looked at the new profile picture I put on Konnect of me and Amu. "So Konnect is just like Facebook?" she asked and looked through my page. We cuddled together on the bed, me laying regularly but my left arm was wrapped around Amu.

"Yeah," I told her, "But just different colors," I said and looked at the black and teal logo. She looked through my page until she saw a notification that was about a new comment on our picture.

"Who's Chiyoko?" she asked angrily.

"Someone getting jealous?" I teased. She jabbed my stomach and looked at her page after reading the comment that said, "Cute!"

"Who is she? She's pretty," she told me.

"I don't talk to her really. Just some random popular brunette at my school," I said. That seemed to make her even more angry. I don't understand...

"Don't talk to her at all," she said.

"OK..." I said while she stalked Chiyoko's page.

"Do you think she's prettier than me?" Amu asked me. What kind of question was that? Do girlfriends usually ask questions like that?

"Of course, Amu-koi. No one's prettier than you," I said. She snuggled up into my chest, and I knew she liked my answer. I'm not like those other boyfriends who lie, I'm telling the truth.

"Do you like her?"

"No, not at all. I already said that I didn't talk to her," I told her. She looked on her wall and saw all those comments...

"You and Ikuto would make a nice couple. You two are very popular," Amu said outloud while she read the comment on her page. "Ikuto!" she almost yelled and looked at me.

"I didn't do anything, Amu! I swear! They just think we look good together! I try to tell them that I'm already dating someone but they just don't listen..." I told her. She removed herself from my chest and sat up against the wall next to her bed. I decided to d othe same and sat next to her as close as I could, but she just scooted away. "Amu-koi, I love you and only you, you got that? You're my precious girlfriend, and I'm protecting you no matter what. I would never do anything to hurt you. If I did, I'd shoot myself for doing so," I said. She grunted and looked on Chiyoko's page still. She closed the laptop and set it on the bed and layed her head down on my lap.

"I love you too, Ikuto..." she said and turned her head towards me. I pet her head, feeling her soft strands against my fingers.

"Dinner!" I heard Amu's mom scream.

"I'm not hungry so I'm not going to eat dinner," Amu said right when her stomach growled. I gave her a small peck on the forehead.

"I'll force you, Amu," I said.

"No! I'm really not hungry!" she said.

"If I fed you, would you eat it?" She shook her head. "What if I chewed it and you swallowed it?" She shook her head again.

"I'm not hungry at all," she said with her stomach again. "Even if I was, I wouldn't eat... I'm too fat for that." I pat her stomach.

"You're not fat. I'm bringing the food, OK?"

"I already said I'm not hungry so don't bring me any food." I ignored her comment and headed downstairs. I got two plates for us after getting permission to eat upstairs. I brought one tray with two plates of steaming hot hand made ravioli. It had shredded cheese scattered everywhere on the plate, and the tomato sauce stuck to the sides of the bowl. I walked upstairs carefully so I couldn't drop the plates and walked into Amu's room and watched my girlfriend take her shirt off, showing her thin body. "I said not to bring me food!" she said.

"It's ravioli, Amu-koi," I told her. She looked at the food and her stomach yearned for it, yet she wasn't going to eat it.

"H-how many calories is it...?" she asked slowly when her stomach growled loudly.

"Not sure. Your mom hand made it, so you better not waste it," I said.

"She doesn't care," she responded back. "Ah well, I can eat it and purge later."

"No purging, I'm holding you extra tight tonight so you can't escape." I looked at her noticable ribs and her tiny and bony legs.

"I'll give you a kiss if you let me purge?" she tried suggesting. I shook my head and she sighed. "No eating for me then," she said and fell back on her pillow. I set the tray on the bed and told Amu to be careful. She sat back up and looked at the steaming food. I took a bite right in the middle, and chewed it slowly, and blew a little on it towards Amu's direction. I saw her breath it in, and she gave in. "Ikuto! You idiot... I was on a diet... now you're just making me starving! Give me some!" I pat her back and gave her a kiss on the cheek after I swallowed my bite. I gave her the rest of my ravioli and saw that she chewed fast and quickly, swallowing it with a big smile. I knew it felt good to her since she probably didn't eat for the whole day. I grabbed another ravioli from my plate and blew on it to cool it down. I gave it to Amu who ate it once again. Then I grabbed another until- "I can feed myself, you know!" She grabbed the fork from my hand, even though there was a fork in her bowl, and grabbed several pieces from her plate.

"It's cuter when I feed you though," I said and saw the tomato sauce all over her mouth. I wiped it off with a napkin and recieved the fork from her. She immediately grabbed her fork and dug in her plate, not even caring about what I said.

It was obvious to tell that Amu was exhausted. It was only eight o'clock. She'd finished her dinner, which was three plates of ravioli, and already took her shower then brushed her teeth. She layed in my arms and she yawned, her breath smelling like minty tooth paste. Her eyes closed slowly, and then opened them quickly once she realized she'd done that. "You can sleep now if you'd like. You just have to change. I'll be here and remember, I'm holding you extra tight so no escape. If you wake up before me, just fall asleep until I'm awake. Now remember, we have no school so we're spending the entire day together. I'm going to make you the happiest girl alive and you'll permanently be happy." Amu yawned again and got up and changed. I did the usual whistle when she was part naked, and she layed back in my arms. I covered her with the pink quilt and got up and changed myself. Amu's eyes were closed, and I turned off the lights and took my position next to her on the cold bed.

"Good luck..." she said before drifting to sleep. What will happen tomorrow?

* * *

**Candi: I'm starting to think that all of the chapters are going to be long and probably split them up? And yes, this is way short compared to the other chapter I made. This one is about 10 pages and the other one is 17.**

**Ikuto: What will happen tomorrow?**

**Candi: IDK I have an idea though but I need some way to get it to work.**

**Ikuto: ^O3O^ I made a cat face. ^.~**

**Amu: ? ~(^OwO^~) Perverted face. Looks a lot like you.**

**Ikuto: I don't smile when watching people sleep, though.**

**Candi: Uhh.. Anyways.. anyone love lovey-dovey Ikuto? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Day 5

**Candi: Hee..hee..**

**Ikuto: Ah shit! Another pervert in this studio?!**

**Amu: Are you talking about you and Candi?**

**Ikuto: Nah, really just Amu and Candi..**

**Candi: I can hear you! Go give Ikuto another BJ and leave me alone, Amu!**

**Ikuto: I like the sound of that.**

**Amu: O/O Uh.. uh.. w-what's a BJ..?**

**Candi: AH Stop lying. I have it on tape (-.(\**

**Amu: Ahh! You don't own me so you can't sell it!**

**Candi: Uh oh..**

**Ikuto: *Dragging Amu to another room***

**Amu: Help!**

* * *

Previously:

Ikuto takes Amu away from school to help her relax, even though her school day was about to end. They spend the day together at home.

Day 5

What the hell? He won't even say hi to me! He's not even looking at me... "Ikuto... Ikuto!" I yelled at him. I was crawled on top of him, my body on top of his and our faces near each other. He flipped over so he was on his stomach and ran away from me... what the hell?! "Why aren't you talking to me?! I want to talk to you, Ikuto! I-I love you!" I said in an attempt to get a single word from him. I saw him smile a little, but he said nothing. "Don't ignore me! I'm getting angry..." I said, although I was actually quite sad. "D-did I do something...? Did I fail to be a good girlfriend?! O-of course I did... I-I should'a allowed us to have... sex or something..." Of course every guy wants sex... and I didn't want Ikuto to do that... I gave up and layed on the bed while he got up. "Screw you, Ikuto!" ... Did I really say that? I-I must have anger issues or something... "Ikuto-koi! P-please don't leave... can you explain to me what's happening?!" I yelled. I wasn't sure if I was mad or sad... I was sad he wasn't talking to me like I screwed up or if I was mad that he was ignoring me. This felt terrible...

School, school, you screwed up my life. Ikuto came, it got a little better. Now he's not talking to me. I'm such a screw up in life, I'd be happy if I were dead right now. I wouldn't feel this way if Ikuto talked to me... "Hey! Whore! You smell like clap, by the way. Don't forget your shift at the strip club later today!" I heard some girl say. Agh, screw them. Screw everything...

"But she doesn't work at a strip club... she's a prostitute on the street!" Tadase yelled from across the room. The people in the hallway laughed hysterically... even though it wasn't that funny. Aggh, will they just shut up!

"Shut the hell up, fuckers!" I yelled. After instantly getting glares from my bullies in the hallway, I tried processing in my head what I just did. I-I got mad... I yelled at them... uhh... uh... What did I yell again?! While thinking of the terrible thing I've done, I started walking to the bathroom, regretting even doing that. I felt like someone big and buff was going to come at me and push me against a locker. I felt a leg on my shin, and my feet fumbled over it, making me fall to the ground face forward.

"Idiot!" a weird monkey looking boy said. I tried thinking of what to say... but my mind was so full.

"Monkey jizz," I said after looking at him. His eyes widened but he didn't seem scared of me. I continued walking while being called those... those names... and went to the restroom. Walking quickly so I don't run into another kid. I went into the bathroom and hid in a stall, locking it and curling my feet up on the seat so I'd hug my knees. I-I should call Ikuto... but he's ignoring me...

"Whoore! Wheere are you?! We saw you come in here! Now come out, you little idiot!" some girls called. Sounded like Rima... and Yaya, I guess. Who knew they could be so mean with their kiddish personality? Rima laughed like a devil which frightened me. No way to call Ikuto now. I could text him probably. I brought my phone out of my pocket slowly and opened it with caution so I wouldn't make a single sound. I heard footsteps leaving, but I still needed to be careful incase they were still there. Typing slowly, I put, "Ikuto please come pick me up again!" Right when I pressed send, I saw long, blonde hair brush against the tile floor of the bathroom. "There you are!" she yelled and climbed into the stall. Yaya followed her into the stall. "How dare you call us 'fuckers.'" Rima said and pointed her finger into my chest when I stood up. My face was red from embarassment and I assumed she thought I was going to cry. Her face was in a smirk and she grabbed my shoulders and pushed me onto the toilet again.

Right then, my phone went off. Was it a text from Ikuto!? Please please please, be a text from Ikuto. Rima took my phone and read the text that was sent to me. "Ikuto heart heart sent: Coming soon. Where are you?" I had added little hearts next to Ikuto's name... and that was becoming a little embarassing since Rima and Yaya saw it.

"Why is Ikuto coming?" Yaya asked me. Her pigtails didn't even bounce up like it usually did when she was asking a question. Her voice was still high pitched, but it was threatening. It scared me, actually. I snatched the phone back from Rima who had attempted throwing the phone in the toilet.

"Don't you guys ever think you're going to get punished?!" I yelled back at them.

"No, because we can always lie. There's always a way out," Rima said. That was true...

"You guys are cold hearted bitches! Will you please just stop bothering me?!" I screamed. Rima grabbed my phone again and threw it behind her shoulder, going above the stall and hitting the cold, hard floor and made a giant cracking sound. My phone's most likely broken now... Yaya turned around and opened the door, exposing my broken phone and "accidently" stepping on it and breaking it even more than it is.

"You're off the hook now, Hinamori. Everyone would be soo happy if you were dead." Those words finished my soul. I've been trying my hardest to recover, but I just can't do it. I should run home, now. Now way am I staying in this living hell anymore! I ran out the stall, passing Rima and Yaya in the hallway. I didn't care about them. I just grabbed the bag I had beside me and ran to the front door as fast as I could.

"Miss Amu Hinamori! Where are you going right now?" Nikaido-sensei asked and finally got my name right.

"D-doctor's appointment! I forgot I'd set one right now and my-my mom is too busy to pick me up and sign me out!" I'd totally given myself away when I stuttered. Ahh! Just kill me right here! He gave me the most scariest face. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion and his lips pursed together. It was horrifying. Did he see through my lie? He better not...

"Miss Amu, we need some adult's signature for you to leave. We just can't let you play hookie," he told me. Damnit! Can't leave now... I'll just have to wait for Ikuto... I can't contact him since I don't have my phone.

"Fuck you! I'm leaving! This school is a piece of shit! It's ruining my life!" I screamed suddenly. Why did I say that?! I-I'm going to get in trouble! I'm going to get expelled... and by the nicest teacher! I-I don't know why I said that... I felt like... it was the truth... It was like a reflex... My hand reached out to the door beside me and opened it swiftly, my legs taking turns in stepping in front of me quickly. Without even realizing it, I was already outside. It was like I was subconscious...

"Miss Amu Hinamori! Where do you think you're going?!" Nikaidou-sensei called out to me when he stepped outside. I didn't feel like stopping now. I knew it was the truth, the school was crap. No way am I getting back there!

Coming home was the best choice of my life. No way in hell am I going back to school, no way in hell am I going back to school. I pranced around the house happily knowing that I was able to without getting in trouble. After prancing around a little bit and bumping into some chairs, I ran upstairs to my room. Lalala, I should do some really ridiculous stuff. TP a house, prank call the police... vandalize a car... and mostly... kill someone. Wait, wait! I can't think of murdering someone! Am I going mad?! I punched myself in the head for thinking of such things.

"Amu!" I heard a call from downstairs. That deep voice immediately made me think of blue, navy blue.

"Up here, baby!" I called out. We should go on a date. We could get married, or we could elope. I am going crazy... aren't I?

"Amu! Why did you leave the school without me?" he asked me. Why is he just now talking to me?

"Because I didn't wanna be in that prison anymore. And why weren't you talking to me at all today?!" I screamed at him. He stepped back when I leaned toward him, I didn't realize I got a little too close. Enough to just lick the button on his shirt.

"Ah... I-I wanted to punish you for cutting..." he said and looked away from my face that was oh so close to his. "Amu-koi, I just wanted to make sure that you won't cut ever again..." What an idiot! I'm pissed. "N-now I want to talk to you about what you said to Nikaidou-sensei..." Ikuto told me. What I said to Nikaidou? Wait... what did I say? I forgot. I just remember I was really really pissed.

"No, no, no. Let's not talk about that. I don't want to talk about school at all."

"Amu, are you OK? You're really straightforward... and usually a day at school makes you... cry," Ikuto said and straightened his back. I moved away and layed on the bed, my legs swinging randomly in the air. I listened to what he said and realized that... he was right. Let's go over the day...

"What? Maybe because you pissed me off this morning," I said incredibly fast. Somehow I managed not to stumble on my words... I'm so confused. It's like I'm being possesed or something...

"Whadd'ya mean I pissed you off? I was just trying to teach you a lesson!" he said firmly.

"Well if I were to punish my boyfriend, I wouldn't ignore the damn boy but I would just give him some lecture!" I said and rolled my eyes. I heard Ikuto sigh and looked at the man who was pinching his nose bridge.

"Ugh, OK... I'll do that next time..." he said and sighed again. Ugh, I just wanna sleep.

"By the way, I'm not going to school anymore. I'm going to stay home. Let's go do some pranks!" I yelled and got up. I stumbled on my feet, balancing my weight so I can stand correctly. "I don't care if I get in trouble! Let's go fuck up someone's car!" I ran downstairs, almost fumbling on my feet, and grabbed some paint and a baseball bat. Without Ikuto following behind me, I walked outside to the nearest car.

Damn was this day good!

* * *

**Candi: I must've disappointed you guys... I'm sorry! I didn't want to make you guys wait so I made this little story for Amu to play around in..**


	7. Day 7

**Candi: Hi.**

**Ikuto: She don't own us!**

**Amu: Someone's being straight to the point.**

**Ikuto: Says the girl in jail.**

* * *

Previously:

Amu, being so care-free, decides to beat up a car after running out of school.

Day 7, end of week 1

Finally! I stretched my arms out into the warm fresh air in front of the juvy I'd just been held in. "Love you, Ikuto! Always will!" I said to my boyfriend who'd been standing beside me. He'd bailed me out after trashing that car I'd busted! Ikuto's the greatest!

"You're lucky I did this, Amu. Seriously, what were you thinking when you started beating that car!?" he screamed at me. The smile on my face vanished and I looked up at him as we walked slowly to the car. What was I thinking? I've forgotten...

"I dunno," I said while raising my shoulders then pulling them back down.

"You shouldn't have just been beating it to just be beating it, you've gotta have a reason, Amu!" he screamed and shoved me in the car. Well he's in a pissy attitude. I crossed my legs and my arms and looked out the window to my right. He walked in the car and started the engine right after he shut the door. Ikuto didn't even put his buckle on, and he stomped on the gas pedal. I jerked forward from the sudden movement and heard Ikuto sigh.

"I guess I've gone mad," I told him. I looked through the corner of my eye and saw Ikuto sigh again. "I felt bipolar!" I felt the speed of the car rise and I looked at the bar. "I-Ikuto! You're going ten miles past the speed limit!" I explained when I saw the pointer right above 40. While looking at the bar, I saw Ikuto's face relax slowly, and the bar lowered.

"Just... don't do it again. You got me wo-" he said. He couldn't complete his sentence before I cut him off.

"I think I got molested by a cop," I said and looked at Ikuto.

"W-what?" he asked as if he didn't hear me. Ikuto scratched his ear and leaned toward me. "Come again?"

"I said, 'I think I got molested by a cop,'" I repeated.

"Why do you think so?"

"'Cause he kept tryin' to touch my junk."

"Where did he touch you?" Ikuto asked firmly. His grip tightened on the steering wheel.

"Ass," I said.

"Amu, don't cuss..." Ikuto told me. I couldn't care less. "Anyways, what did you do when he did that?"

"I walked away of course. I'd only let you touch me, not some weird, old police dude," I said. His hands loosened the wheel but he still held it.

"Good. Once we get home, you're going to take a shower, OK? And you're also going to explain to me what you were feeling two days ago when you banged up the neighbor's car," Ikuto said. How am I supposed to do that? It was two days ago! I can't remember that. "We're buying them a new car because of you, did you know that?"

We arrived home and I walked in and tried avoiding Ikuto for now, he seemed a little angry. Walking into the shower, I tried thinking of what I was doing and how I was feeling two days ago. Could I really could've gone mad? I felt the dripping hot water on my skin. Oh, how I've missed it. The juvy only had luke warm water, which immediately became a nuisance. It was better than nothing though. I did miss Ikuto being by my side all the time though. Hmm... he said we were getting married later right? So... Amu Tsukiyomi? That sounds cute! Haha, I should start cleaning myself so I can talk to Ikuto sooner! Lalala~

"W-what are you talking about? Going mad?" Ikuto asked me obviously confused.

"Yeah. Going mad. Like Mad Hatter mad. You know... crazy. I guess I couldn't take the bullying and decided to go all out..." I said and jumped on my bed. It was always a subsitute for the trampoline I'd never have. Ikuto didn't answer me for a second but then finally opened his mouth.

"Listen, Amu, if you're ever like that, go to me. OK? I'll help you relax so you don't do stupid things like that," Ikuto said to me. I knew I could rely on him, but I just didn't want help at all. None. Not even from my boyfriend who cared for me. I know it sounds terrible, but that's just what I want. I've been able to help myself for the past few years without Ikuto, so I'm fine now.

"Kay kay," I said and jumped onto my butt. I stayed there for a second and then got up. "I'm hungry!"

"What? Amu's hungry?" Ikuto asked me. My stomach felt hollow, so of course I was hungry. What is he talking about?

"Uh... yeah... I only had bread and water in juvy. Of course I'm hungry..."

"I thought you were always worrying about your weight... and how well your bones would show," he said and brought every single memory back to me about my low self esteem. I knew I was bullied... but something didn't feel right. It was like... "You're now starting to believe the truth? You're perfect the way you are, from head to toe!" I smiled nervously. All those terrible memories were coming back. But wait... did he read my mind or something? I was saying that it was like... he convinced me...

"Baby..." I said and reached for the door.

"Baby, you're my little sweetheart. I'm always telling you the truth," Ikuto said. Some fuzzy feeling in my heart made my finger twitch, which was strange. "Let's see. I'm going to name as many good things as I can about you. You're beautiful, cute, smart, clever, great, a good cuddler, great kisser..." he said and went on with his list. It felt like it was ten minutes long, and he was listing about 5 every ten seconds! I already felt the blush coming on and I didn't hold it back. "Last but not least, you're my girlfriend," Ikuto said and kissed me lightly on the lips. I felt my face turn hot immediately, and my face must've been rose colored!

"I-I'm hungry..." I repeated and reached for the door knob again. I turned it quickly and threw myself out the door and almost squishing myself against the wall.

"Oh yeah, Amu! I visited your school again... I saw Tadase and gave him a little lesson. You won't be able to see how ridiculous he looks because he's in the hospital, but you're not leaving home anyways," I heard Ikuto say as I rushed down the stairway. After rushing to the kitchen, I put lots of random junk on bread. Butter, cheese, some cold bacon, ham, salami and some chilli pepper in it. It must taste weird, but I don't care! I put it on a plate and microwaved it for five minute. And damn, when I took it out, it was hot as hell. I heard the fire alarm go off and immediately tried stopping it by fanning it with a pillow with Ikuto helping me after he ran downstairs.

"Sorry babe, I seem to have heated my sandwich a little too much," I said and pointed to my soggy sandwhich that was steaming hot in the kitchen. I heard him sigh again.

After eating a meal that Ikuto made, which was delicious, we had short, little conversations. "What were you saying earlier?" I asked again even though I knew what he had said.

"When?" he asked and turned the TV on.

"When I was going downstairs," I said and took the remote from him.

"Oh. I was saying that I beat Tadase up and that you're not leaving home. That's all. I'll be here with you," he told me and took the remote back. I smacked him lightly on his forearm and he changed the channel to a movie channel.

"What?"

"You heard me," Ikuto said. I had heard him, but no way was that true.

"I'm not leaving home? Why?! Maybe I wanna... I wanna.. go to the park!" I said.

"You can't. You're staying home so you're absolutely protected from those bullies. They broke your phone so we have to buy another one after punishing them. I got their Rima's and Yaya's numbers so we're calling them later today," Ikuto said. Wow, he's very protective...

"Well you can just shield me from them, can't you?"

"Yeah, but it's not really good to see them at all..." Ikuto said to me. I grunted and layed back on the couch. I sighed too and started watching TV until Ikuto interrupted. "Amu-koi, I'm sorry I have to restrain you from going outside, but it's best for you. If the bullying gets any worse, we'll have to report to a teacher. Then they'll all be punished severely and they'll know to stop," he said to me. I knew it was for my own good, but maybe I wanted to go outside sometimes. "I know you want to go outside too, but you never know if you're going to crash into Tadase or anyone else who's hurting you." Ikuto wrapped his arm around my shoulders and brought me into his chest where my head rested on his shoulder. His warmth always made me comfortable and never failed to relieve my stress. Taking in his scent, I started thinking of words to say. They were jumbled in my mouth.

"Ikuto..." I ended up saying.

"Because you know I can be aggressive, right? So whenever I see a person insulting you in anyway, pop! There goes their head," he said to me. It was a little humorous and I couldn't help but laugh at that.

While Ikuto did some channel surfing, my eye lids got heavier by the second. I tried keeping them open, but my lids wouldn't stay up. "I still can't believe I was able to keep you, Amu. If I hadn't convinced your parents for like... what... 4 hours then you wouldn't be here right now. You would be suffering this alone and you wouldn't be getting any better. You'd be in that tub just waiting for someone to come in and read that note on your chest. And do you know what I'd do if I discovered you there? I'd..." was what I heard Ikuto say before everything went blank and I saw darkness. It felt like I was dead... but I don't want to be dead. Not anymore.

I woke up almost immediately, although it really wasn't. My lids were still a little drooping but that's because I just woke up from a nap. And I woke up at the worst time. I was still in Ikuto's arm, but there was this non-stop shouting coming from the other side of the living room. It was Mom and Dad. "Well it was your fault she's getting bullied! You never taught her to correct herself when she was being annoying shit!" my mom screamed at my dad. W-what? Do they know I'm getting bullied or something? Are they talking about me? Are they talking about Ami? She's not bullied...

Questions ran across my head about one mile a second, and I was frightened. I thought I must be dreaming, but it all felt so real. I controlled my breathing easily and I could feel Ikuto's chest puffing up and down below me. It's just a dream, Amu. Just a dream. I clenched my teeth together in an attempt to wake myself up without moving much, but I failed at that. I closed my eyes again and hoped to fall asleep with that blabber behind me and Ikuto.

Right before I fell asleep again, my dad had the urge to add, "My fault? My fault. It was really my fault. I was the one working 24/7 when you did useless crap around the house! You didn't even want Amu in the first place so why do you care?!"

"Because she's a human being! Sure she doesn't have much of a future, but I sure do feel bad! Do you know what it's like to be bullied every single day?" They were definitely talking about me now.

"No, I don't. But you're the one who's bullying Amu too!"

"You are too! Just look at your attitude towards her!"

"You shouldn't be talking!" my dad screamed and walked upstairs. My mom followed quickly with some comebacks and cussing. I knew I wasn't sleeping now.


End file.
